High Tech Naruto
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: Naruto's world is more advanced then it ever has been, its got cities, weapons, robots and much more, how will Naruto's world live if they have all the advantages that even we don't have? This story is future based, read and find out. Future romances.
1. The Fire Nation and the Fox

Sleepless D: This will be an all exciting new story as far as I'm aware; Naruto's universe has technology centuries ahead of their time and even our time, they advanced so much over the impatiens of man, amazing breakthroughs and outside help, this will have multiple crossovers and how will things be different? Read to find out. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It was a bright day on the planet of Shin (All I could think of); on the planet were great cities that were once known as the Hidden Villages but are now known as the great Nation cities. The five main impressive ones were the Fire, Earth, Wind, Water and Lightning Nations, their strength and technology were more superior then the other Nations but the other Nations weren't that far behind and most certainly weren't close to their size.<p>

Our story begins in Konohagakure, sometimes called the Leaf city for it may not be as surrounded as it used to be, it still was surrounded by deep forests that could lose the loudest person you can think of...most likely Gai as many animals ran for their life as a training session was happening. But our journey right now will head straight towards the most important building directly in front of the Hokage Monuments. A man with spiky blond hair looked at his former leaders heads of this city on the Monuments, the man was wearing business like clothes yet the only thing that made him stand out was a short-sleeved long white coat that he liked to wear. _"Lord Hokage"_ A voice came from his desk. _"The former Hokage Sarutobi wishes to talk with you...I'm fine, how are you today?"_ The voice said and the Hokage sighed at his secretary.

"Thank you, you can send him in." He replied as sat down at his desk and waited, an old man in robes walked in and smiled at the younger man. "Hello Hiruzen, how can I help you today?" He asked.

"Well Minato, I was wondering if you could-" Sarutobi began (I find it easier to say that name then his first name).

"I'm not naming my son after you." Minato chuckled as he leaned back into his chair and gained a sad look from Sarutobi.

"Shame..." He said in a sad tone but started to chuckle afterwards. "I'm here to make small talk since I know I wanted someone to talk with shortly after I became Hokage." The old man said.

"It's been two years." Minato said in a bored tone. "But I know what you mean...I think this is why Jiraiya suggested me for this job." He said and gained a large amount of laughter from his previous leader.

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Sarutobi says but soon looked a little serious. "I hear that you've approved the need to increase our weapons and technology, you of all Shinobi should know that improving them will lead to more pain and suffering. The number of ninja that wish to become the best with training and skills is decreasing rapidly; soon the need for ninja won't be needed anymore." Sarutobi said.

"I know...but I'm being pressured by both sides to improve our capabilities, I didn't wish for it but now they're doing tests that would harm more people than good so I had to act." Minato told the old man. "I held out as long as I could but I doubt the need of ninja will ever go...remember the Third Shinobi war...Many died because of it but many more was saved because of technology today."

"I know that, I lived through all three of them already." The former Hokage said in a sad tone. "I just keep thinking on the old traditions where the Nations showed their power by skill then who has the biggest gun."

"Well right now the Earth and Lightning Nations have the biggest guns; Water Nation has remained quiet for too long so we can't be sure what they have while the Wind is only holding its edge because of the strong rich metals they have in their Nation and a little skill." Minato told Sarutobi.

"Yes and I'm glad that you managed to ally with them, we're showing that not everything has to come down to war." Sarutobi smiled and hoped that the other Nations will follow their example.

"_Lord Hokage, your appointment to Captain Fugaku of the __Konoha Military Police Force is coming up."_ His secretary's voice came from his desk.

"Thank you, I'm sorry Hiruzen but I've got to go now." Minato said and gained a nod from the former Hokage, Minato focused for a second and vanished using his Flying Thunder God Technique and making the former Hokage wish he knew that Jutsu.

Xxxxx

Minato appeared on top of a busy roof of people checking the several of the new D.R.D (Defence Robotics Drones); they were large human shaped machines with gray armour coverings and a white light across its face to indicate its eyes. Its feet had three toes, two on the front and one on the back so it could easily climb up or down a building because they aren't designed for flight. Its arms and shoulders had extra thick armour on it so it could easily defend itself should its opponent have powerful weaponry and its hands had three claw like fingers and a curved thumb. Minato knew that its arms can partly transform to become armed for close to mid ranged attacks; they were powerful enough to take out a normal Chuunin and if in enough numbers could take out a normal Jounin.

Minato walked towards one of the people and coughed, he turned around and noticed that the Hokage had finally arrived. "Sorry Lord Hokage, we were just admiration the newest of defence technology, much better than the A.S (Attack Sphere)." The man said.

"And much cheaper." The Hokage chuckled as the A.S's were the size of a black beach ball and could move in both air and ground while pulling out a small minigun out of it, he wasn't sure why they cost so much. "Would you mind taking me to your Captain?" Minato asked.

"Yes sir!" The man said and quickly walked towards the roof door.

Xxxxx

The Hokage and the man walked for several minute until they reached outside the Captains office. "Thank you." Minato says and walks towards the desk outside the Captain's door.

"Name..." The man on the desk said, not looking up from his computer.

"Minato Namikaze." Minato replied and made the man look up in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry Lord Hokage, I d-didn't know..." He began.

"Don't worry about it Fafnir, I'll just let myself in." Minato chuckled and entered the room and didn't notice the glare from Fafnir who quickly went back to his computer.

As the Hokage walked in he saw Fugaku wearing the Police uniform which consists of dark blue medium armour covering all areas of his body but head (Looks like Medium Titan Armour but blue). Minato knew that it could retract into smaller armour to look nothing more than a metal backpack, shin guards and a neck guard, but he guessed he had to look the part for the ceremony. Fugaku was currently talking on the phone. "Yes...Yes...I'll try and be home early...I've got to go now and I love you too." Fugaku said before hanging up by pressing the earpiece and looked at Minato. "I take it you're here to congratulate all those that passed the Military Police Force exam." Fugaku said and gained a nod from Minato. "I'm sorry about all this, but its policy and I just want to get some rest." Fugaku sighed and began to walk out of the room with Minato following. "Hold all my calls Fafnir." He told the man behind the desk and got a nod in response.

"Hard day I take it?" Minato chuckled but bumped into a H.D (Help Drone) and apologised, the H.D apologised to the Hokage and returned to its duties. The H.D were made to help make people's lives more easier, almost like a servant but many of the protesters would call them Robotic slave labour, the Hokage would have to agree to that on some level since many treated them as such. The H.D's body were designed strangely since they look like the skeleton of a normal human or someone that's starved for over the years, but they came in many colours to make them pretty among the living race.

"Why apologise? That thing should've noticed it was in your way and moved." Fugaku said, gaining a sigh from Minato who thought he was Roboabusive sometimes. "And to your original question, yes, we just found out that a creature attack happened on the outskirts of the Fire Nation and when officers got there...let's just say they're not sure if the bones they found belonged to the owner of the house they found it in." He sighed as they walked down a corridor. "And then we got reports of another assassination attempt on a scientist by the rebel group for Human Rights or some nonsense." He told the Hokage who nodded in response.

"Well I can understand why they're angry; the implants improve the human capability to its maximum potential but that causes the person to require medical trips every six months to ensure they're safe and healthy." Minato says as they turned the corner.

"And let's not forget the people that try and rob places because they think they're invincible with the enhancements." Fugaku chuckled and opened a door to the left and entered a large hall where several people stood in a lighter uniform compared to Fugaku's and another man standing in from of them wearing heavier armour compared to the rest. "At ease men, the Hokage is here to congratulate you all for passing."

After a few minutes of the Hokage congratulating the people for passing their tests and they had finally gotten to the last one who was rather young compared to the rest and confused the Hokage as it was a big age difference. "And you are?" Minato asked in an interested tone.

"Alex Ruler Sir!" The officer known as Alex says to Minato.

Minato chuckled as he looked at Fugaku and the officer behind him that wasn't one of the newbie's. "So how did this person do in his test?" Minato asked.

"Sergeant Caius?" Fugaku ordered the man to speak.

"He scored highest of the group...and most of the previous ones Sir...he even did better then you..." Caius informed the two and this made the two look very impressed.

"I take it you're proud about this?" Minato asked the officer.

"No Sir, I believe I could have done better." Alex said and made Minato raise an eyebrow.

"We could've used him at the Academy." Minato chuckled and held his hand out to Alex and he took it slightly nervously. "Work hard and I'm sure you'll go far, I'm sure they'll need you here." Minato smiled as they shook hands and Minato let go and walked before the group. "And now, you're one of the most important people in this city, the people need you to be there to stop any and all trouble that will always be there...I wish you the best." Minato says before vanishing and making the new officers look in surprise.

"Show-off." Fugaku says before leaving while Caius gives the men their stations.

Xxxxx

The Hokage appeared in his office again and sighed as he saw the paperwork pile up, he did wonder why they didn't just put them on the computer but remembered the time he lost the work he did and nearly destroyed the office because of it. He sighed again as he sat down and began looking through them.

Xxxxx

It was night-time and Minato teleported to his apartment that was next to the Hokage Tower and the Academy building so he could watch the potential students become Genin. He yawned as he looked around and suddenly smelled something heavenly, he walked towards the scent and walked into the kitchen to find his pregnant wife cooking. "Hello beautiful, what've you got cooking?" Minato asked as he walked up and looked over her shoulder.

"It's a surprise." Kushina smiled as she turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips. "How was your day?" Kushina asked.

"Boring...Saw some guy in the Konoha Military Police Force that could go far...more boring stuff...did I mention boring?" Minato asked with a smile.

Kushina giggled. "I think so, oh and I found out that the baby should be here soon." She told him and he looked a little excited. "It turns out that my pregnancy will be a month longer than usual because of my...tenant." Kushina says, not really liking having to mention the Nine Tailed Fox inside her. "So that means Naruto will be here in less than a month." Kushina smiled.

"That a good yet bad thing." Minato sighed and gained a confused looking Kushina. "I really love the pregnant you but I really want to meet Naruto now." Minato smiled and kissed Kushina on her forehead, making her blush and hug him.

"The Third has told us to meet him tomorrow when we have the time." She told him and Minato nodded.

The doorbell rang and Minato let go of Kushina and walked out of the kitchen and headed straight towards the door, he opened it to show a small girl just in her teens with long straight white hair and bangs covering her left eye while her right showed a light blue eye. She was wearing a kimono that stops at her hips that covered her small developing breasts, white waves at bottom of kimono on its sleeves, black shorts under it that stops an inch above the knee and black ninja sandals. "Is Kushina Sensei in Minato?" The girl asked.

"Yes Etsuko-" Minato said but was cut off by Etsuko.

"Great." The girl smiled as she walked in. "Have you slowed down or something because I was waiting out here for ages." She asked Minato casually and gained a sigh from Minato.

Minato watched as the girl walked down the hall and looked in the kitchen to see Kushina working on the stove and smiled. "Hello Kushina Sensei!" She smiled and waved at her.

Kushina looked around and was surprised to see her student. "Hello Etsuko! You're back from your mission early." Kushina said in a surprised voice.

"Yeah...I managed it...but I accidently hurt one of my teammates but Kakashi stopped me." Etsuko said in a slightly guilty voice.

"Don't worry; I know you didn't intend to do it." Kushina said as she walked over and hugged her and gained a hug back.

"Wow, it's like hugging a futon with two large cushions." Etsuko said and Kushina looked down to see Etsuko's head between her breasts.

Kushina quickly put Etsuko in a headlock. "What's that about hugging a futon!" Kushina yelled in anger.

"Let go of her Kushina, you know how she acts and that she can't help it." Minato sighed as Kushina was choking the life out of her student. "And Etsuko, you know that Kushina is hormonal."

"I am not hormonal!" Kushina yelled.

"Sure..." Minato chuckled. "I think dinner is burning." Minato said as he smelt burning.

"...Can't...breathe..." Etsuko gasps as Kushina let her go of her to check on the food. "Sorry for...saying that Sensei." Etsuko said as she regained her breath.

"It's alright." Kushina smiled sweetly as she gave a quick stir of the pot.

"I better get going." Etsuko says as she rubbed her throat.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can find yourself out." Minato smiled as Etsuko nodded and quickly left. "Cute kid, I'm still surprised she became a Jounin the same time as Kakashi while being a year younger." Minato said.

"Jealous?" Kushina smiled sweetly and gained a chuckle from her act.

"No, my student can take your easily." Minato smirked as he sat down at the table.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(It's the same talk that the Third and his wife Biwako told them to go outside the city for the birth and to keep it secret)

Less than a month has passed and Kushina was being escorted out of the city with the Third's wife Biwako and a D.R.D which was close by but looked as though it was on patrol. Kushina looked around and hoped nothing bad would happen to the city because of her but she then suddenly hear someone calling her name. She looked around and was pleasantly surprised to see her best friend Mikoto walking up to her with a bundle in her arms. "Hey Kushina! Where are you heading off to?" Mikoto asked her.

"I've...got an appointment." Kushina said, knowing that her birth had to be secret for the safety of the village.

"Aw, shame...Wow; you've gotten big haven't you." Mikoto said as she looked at Kushina's round stomach. "You should be due now right?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah." Kushina chuckled. "So how's your son? Wow, he's gotten bigger hasn't he?" Kushina smiled as she looked at the black haired baby in her arms.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how adorable your son will be." Mikoto says.

"Yeah...can I ask a question?" Kushina asked and gained a curious look from her friend as she leaded forward. "Does it hurt?" She asked nervously and gained a large amount of laughter from her friend.

"We have to go now Kushina." Biwako told her and started dragging her away while Mikoto wished her well.

Xxxxx

In a far off place from Konohagakure, half a dozen guards and several D.R.D stood near an entrance to an underground base that hasn't been used since the last Shinobi War. The guards wore special high classed black Battle Armour that was given to ANBU which is the highest quality Armour given to Shinobi besides the Hokage's which is special made for the Hokage and their skills in battle. But sometimes other Armour is upgraded so much that they sometimes are more superior then theirs, this made all required to have enough skill outside the Armour then depend on the Armour too much and can upgrade them if they wish.

"Oh Kami! It hurts!" Kushina's voice was heard from the underground base.

"Isn't the base supposed to be soundproof?" One of the ANBU near the door asked the one on the other side.

"Yeah...but then again it is Kushina." The other one said.

The ANBU chuckled but then something came onto his sensor. "We've got comp-" The ANBU began but then as quickly as it appeared, it vanished and this made him nervous. "Did anyone else catch that on their sensor?" He asked the others through the radio.

"Yeah." The ANBU next to him said and got three other yeses but one remained silent.

"Shit! We may have an enemy on the loose here so keep your guard up!" He ANBU ordered. "Boar, take the two closest D.R.D and examine the area, Cat, stay near the front and Rat can guard the rear." The ANBU ordered and gained three yes, he looked to see Boar taking two D.R.D and headed to where the sensor picked it up. The other D.R.D began circling around the area to ensure nothing got through; the ANBU had a bad feeling as he tried to be sure nothing would get through. The female ANBU stood in the middle of the lake at the front with two D.R.D near her.

After a second their sensor went active again before it quiet down again, they were confused and weren't sure want was going on as another thing came on his sensor but vanished a second later. "What the hell is going on?" The second ANBU asked.

"Holy shit..." Boar's voice came on the radio.

"What is it?" The first ANBU asked, knowing something bad has happened.

"We've got a man down and a D.R.D...Destroyed, I'm not sure what hell happened here...hold on, never mind, it's just...other D.R.D in this section...it's still active but it loo...it got damage..." Boar says and his radio as it started getting interference and went silent for a few seconds. "Fuck! It's bee...ered with! So...t appeared o...nowhere!" Boar yelled over the radio but it was getting interfered by an unknown source. "I jus...through him...ed back..." The signal died and the three ANBU near the front entrance looked shocked that their man may have gotten killed while three D.R.D were there.

"Rat! Get you arse back here and bring the two D.R.D with you! Boar may be I trouble!" The first ANBU yelled over the radio, suddenly the ANBU known as Rat fell from above in front of them and they stared in shock as his Armour was damaged and covered in blood.

"They...attacked...me..." Rat said his last words and died.

They both quickly looked up to see two D.R.D with some damage to them slowly climbing down towards them while covered in blood. "Fuck! I think they took our men by surprise and killed them before they could defend themselves!" The second ANBU yelled.

"Captain!" Cat yelled, making them look quickly to see three bloody and slightly damaged D.R.D walking out of the forest and a man wearing a black cloak and reddish black Armour.

"I hope this isn't the best the Leaf has to offer." The man chuckled as he pulled out a spike. "These machines can be easily manipulated if you know what and where to put stuff."

"Cat! I don't think the two with you have been turned! Quickly try and eliminate the corrupt D.R.D before it's too late!" The Captain yelled before charging towards the two D.R.D above him and pulled out a black handgun that was capable of armour piercing but it'll take a few good shot to eliminate a D.R.D since it was designed to withstand those types of bullets. He quickly aimed the gun towards the D.R.D and fired.

"So our fun begins." The man in the cloak chuckled as the corrupted D.R.D charged at the lone ANBU and the two D.R.D .

Xxxxx

Inside the underground base, Kushina had just finished giving birth and looked down at the chubby blond baby in Biwako's arms. "Hello...Naruto, I finally get to meet you." She smiled and wanted to hold onto him forever.

Biwako smiled down at the new mother and remembered the first time she saw her first born. "U 0035, can you get clean sheets?" Biwako asked the first H.D that was closest to her and the H.D accepted the job and began walking towards the door with Biwako walking close behind to clean the baby.

Taji who was assisting on the birth was making sure that everything was okay while the second H.D. "Do you require assistance?" The H.D asked Taji who smiled and shook her head.

Minato was trying to work hard to make sure the seal that contained the Nine Tailed Fox was fixed, suddenly the only door to this room exploded, destroying the first H.D and the explosion covered Biwako. "Naruto!" Minato and Kushina yelled while Taji yelled Biwako's name.

"Fear not, your child is alive and well...for the moment." A voice came from the smoke; it cleared to show a man wearing a black cloak, holding his Battle Armoured hand over Naruto's head while two damaged D.R.D walked in while covered with blood.

'How the hell did this guy get through the defence shields?' Minato wondered as Taji was worried as the seal on Kushina was weakening and the Fourth Hokage's son could be killed in a second.

"Step away from the Jinchuuriki, otherwise...well I'm sure you can work that out." The man chuckled as he had a gun appear from his sleeve and pointed it at the baby.

"J-Just calm down!" Minato said in a shaky voice while Taji backed away with the H.D following.

You should take your own advice." The man said and tossed Naruto into the air and pointed the gun at the bundle and pulled the trigger, Minato vanished and reappeared with Naruto in his arms on the wall while the two D.R.D looked at Minato. "You really live up to the name 'Yellow Flash'; to outrun a bullet...I hope you haven't forgotten one of a ninja's skill with paper." He said and Minato realised there were paper bombs on the blanket that Naruto was in.

"Shit!" Minato yelled before vanishing and having Kushina scream their names while Taji charged towards the man, having her Battle Armour coming over her medical clothes and was about to attack the cloaked man.

"You won't do any better than your comrades outside." He chuckled.

Xxxxx

Minato had just managed to escape the explosion with Naruto and landed hard on the ground as he watched the bath house to his summer house explode. "...That was too close." He breathed heavily as he tried to make Naruto stop crying.

His summer house door opened and a H.D walked out. "Master Minato, what has happened?" The H.D asked.

"I don't have time to explain! I need to save Kushina!" Minato yelled and rushed inside the house to place Naruto in their bed. "U 0453! Look after Naruto until I come back!" Minato yelled and quickly activated his Battle Armour, yellow and black metal started to cover his body and limbs and it had the Leaf symbol on the left side of his chest and the word Hokage written on the back. His Armour was much thinner than most other light Armour based Armour but that was to make sure his speed wasn't affected. His helmet soon quickly covered his jaw and left his face visible as the face cover closed so he could see all signals and his Armour to show if anything is wrong or damaged and luckily nothing was by the explosion. "I've got to go...fuck! No communications!" Minato cursed as he tried to find one frequency to warn the Leaf city, he gave up as he tried to find Kushina and realised he was having difficulty due to his seal being part of the actual seal which was slowly breaking away. "Where the fuck are you Kushina!" Minato yelled.

Xxxxx

In a dark corner of the woods, a place where even wild animals don't venture due to its unusual energy, the cloaked man stood before a giant pond that had four large stones surrounding a small one where Kushina stood. "Come fourth! Nine Tailed Fox!" The man ordered and the Fox slowly erupted from Kushina until it stood and roared into the night sky and Kushina laid on the stone while the fox roared as it stood on it hind legs. "Now then...That's a strange way to find out a sex of an animal...never mind, let's see how technology does against the Nine Tailed Fox." The man said and began walking away.

"S-Stop!" Kushina yelled as she felt more than exhausted and trying to hold onto life as long as possible.

The man turned around and would have shown a surprised face. "You Uzumaki's are quite formidable when it comes to dying...surviving child birth and then having at least a hundred foot fox being ripped out of you. No matter, I'm sure the Nine Tailed Fox wishes to reward you for keeping it sealed away for so long." The man chuckled as the Fox launched its fist to crush its former container and smashed the ground.

It then looked up to see someone hovering above the trees with Kushina in his arms. "Kushina...are you alright?" Minato asked in slight hope.

"Y-Yes...w-where's Naruto...is he a-alright?" Kushina asked weakly.

"Yeah...but right now I think we better get you somewhere safe first!" Minato yells as he quickly flies around the Kyuubi's claws that swung around to crush him.

Minato quickly began to fly high into the sky to make sure they were out of its reach, but became shocked that the Kyuubi opened its mouth to wipe them away with a Tail Beast Ball. "That should hopefully do it." The cloaked man chuckled.

"Shit!" Minato yelled as the Fox launched the attack and headed straight towards them at shocking speed.

A few seconds pass and the ball is nothing but a small ball in the sky. "I wonder if that did it...probably not, time for the Leaf I think." The cloaked man says.

Xxxxx

Minato stood in his summer house and carried Kushina over to the bed where the H.D stood watch over the baby and placed her next to him. "Lady Kushina, you require medical attention." The H.D pointed out.

"Just look after them two!" Minato yelled and activated a weapon system that made a yellow stake appear in his hand. "I've got to save the village." Minato says before vanishing.

"...Good luck...Minato..." Kushina whispered as she held onto her baby.

Xxxxx

Inside the unexpected city of the Leaf, people were acting normal as every other day and the Shinobi were either off duty or assisting in keeping the streets calm. A curtain silver haired Shinobi was standing near the Hokage tower with two others. "Can't we just do rock, paper, scissors this time?" Kakashi asked a green man next to him.

"No! I wish for the power of youth to show that I am better then you!" Gai yelled.

"You guys always know how to live it up, don't you?" A white haired girl giggled next to them. "I'm probably more youthful then you Gai since I'm younger." Etsuko smiles sweetly.

"She's got a point Gai." Kakashi chuckled but then felt a strange feeling going through his body. "Does anyone feel strange?" Kakashi asked.

Xxxxx

Sarutobi was working through the paper work as Minato was away and suddenly felt a dark power that seemed all too familiar. 'No...It couldn't be...' Sarutobi thought as he worried about everyone of the village.

Xxxxx

A man in a black cloak flew downwards from the sky and landed on one of the tallest buildings and looked around, yet it wasn't the man that attacked Minato. He looked around and rubbed his hands together as he looked in random directions from above, almost as if he was searching for something. "Now let's see how this world does while compared to the rest of them." The man said as he spotted another man in a black cloak near the bottom, nearly impossible to see from the height the man was standing since the building was nearly a mile high. "Bingo..." The man says as he sits down and watches and looks around. 'This city is going to have so many casualties.'

Xxxxx

A few minutes pass and the Nine Tailed Fox erupted from nowhere and had already destroyed two tower blocks and killed all the occupants that were in it. "What the fuck is going on!" Someone yelled as they and several dozen of the people began running from the falling debris of the buildings fell onto some of the people that fled.

Some of the Shinobi, D.R.D and Police force arrived on the scene within seconds and were shocked by the sight. "I-It's the Nine Tailed Fox!" Someone yelled.

The D.R.D quickly launched themselves towards the Fox to at least stall for time nut they're designed to kill the threat but that proved ineffective against the Fox. "Officers of Konoha Military Force! You are to evacuate the civilians near here and get them to safety!" A leading ANBU in white Battle Armour yelled down the radio in his helmet. "And activate all Defence Robot Units! We need all the help we can get!" He yelled.

"Yes sir!" They all began yelling and didn't want to even be near the Fox as it was wiping out the D.R.D like it was nothing while destroying more buildings with people still inside and the evacuation alarm was heard all around.

"All civilians! All civilians! Evacuate the buildings! Evacuate Sector 7 immediately! And everyone else in the Leaf city evacuate!" The announcer yelled over the alarm.

Xxxxx

"Third Hokage! The city is under attack from the Nine Tailed Fox! It appeared out of nowhere!" An ANBU yelled as he appeared on top of the Hokage building.

"I know." The Third Hokage said as his Battle Armour was already covering his body; it was black and silver and was in a similar fashion as samurai armour but thinner and more fitted around his body very well. The only difference from samurai armour was the jetpack fixed to its back; his hands were covered completely and had spikes on his knuckles, knees and shoulders. 'What happened out there? Did Minato fail to keep the seal closed?' He wondered. "Have all ninja of this generation taken out of the city! We can't have them die before they teach the next generation and pass down the fire!" The old Hokage ordered.

"Yes sir!" The ANBU yelled and did what was ordered.

Xxxxx

Minato appeared on top of the Hokage monument and stood on his head and looked in shock at the destruction befalling his city. "I've got to hurry." Minato said and was about to teleport but felt a presence behind him, he span around to attack the attacker and saw it was the man in the black cloak.

He hand the stake in hand and it went straight through the man's head and he caught Minato's arm as he quickly dropped the yellow stake, letting it drop to the floor. "Got you." The man said and began sucking Minato into a different dimension, but Minato vanished and made the man look in shock. "Talk about fast, I'll have to take him as soon as my hands are on him." The man says and hears the stake hit the ground, suddenly glowed and exploded.

Xxxxx

Minato landed hard against the ground in the middle of the forest, he coughed as he got up and began to wonder what that was, but suddenly a rift appeared and the man in the cloak appeared from the rift. "That was close." The man chuckled. "You nearly had me with that explosive stake."

Minato cursed as he thought that it would've at least damaged him a little after the main attack failed, he began to wonder who the person was and how me managed to get through all the ANBU and got through the best defence shield currently made. He also but a protection barrier to be safe and he began going down the list of possible suspects and came down to one possibility. "Are you Madara Uchiha?" He asked.

The cloaked man pulled down his hood to show a helmet with the face guard covered by patterns so no one could see his face, almost like a mask. "Sure...why not." The man said as he raised his arm and a large blade flashed into existence, it was a towering great sword that was entirely black with a red edge on one side while the other was straight and at least the size of the man. Minato could tell the blade was designed to either slice through or crush anything it hits; Minato knew that his Battle Armour wouldn't withstand one hit from that.

"Looks like that weighs a lot." Minato said as he saw that the masked had to use two hands and saw the slight strain of holding it up.

"Yes, it may slow me down but I can't be hit...so what are you going to do?" The man asked as he smashed it against the ground, causing it to shake by the force.

Minato twisted his hands a little and two yellow stakes appeared in his hands. "Alright then, let's make it personal." Minato says as he tried to think of a plan to end this quickly before the Fox destroys the city.

Minato charged at blinding speed towards the masked man as he swung the giant sword towards, Minato ducked under the blade and launched the stake towards the man's face. But he went straight through him while the masked man spun around to try and slice him in two, the masked man quickly spotted a flash near his feet and an explosion happened, blocking his view from the Hokage. He hit something hard and heard metal scraping because of it and smirked under the mask, his sensors can online and he saw through the smoke and noticed Minato was several feet away and he sliced a Shadow Clone in half. "You really are fast Minato." The man said.

"That's nothing." Minato said and charged at surprising speed towards the masked man again, the masked man again swung his sword which Minato ducked again, the masked man knew that was going to happen and let go of his blade and spun around at great speed by the force of the swing. He quickly manages to smash his knee into Minato's face, smashing the face guard as he crashed into the ground.

Minato was a little disorientated at what happened and felt someone grab him; he opened his eyes to see the masked man pulling him into a different dimension and Minato was sucked fully in. The masked man stood up and wondered why something didn't quite fit. "That was too easy-" He began but the ground suddenly smashed open and Minato smashed a Rasengan into his chest, not noticing Minato marking him as well as he was shot into the sky.

'That did some damage.' Minato thought as he saw the masked man fall towards the ground and landed hard on his feet, feeling a large amount of pain and watched a part of his left arm fall off.

"This isn't good." He began but Minato appeared in front of him and had already plunged the yellow stake into his gut. "Damn it!" He yelled and then noticed Minato put a seal on him to break the control of the Fox from him before the stake exploded.

Xxxxx

The Fox roared as it felt freedom from the masked man's control and launched itself out through the city wall, it roared again in anger as it felt many wounds around its body and that angered it very much. "We've driven it from our city! Keep driving it away so it doesn't cause anymore damage!" Sarutobi yelled.

"Yes Third Hokage!" Many of the ninja yelled and some of the Military Police Force that decided to stay and fight.

Xxxxx

The masked man jumped out of the smoke caused by the explosion and landed on a tree, trying to ignore the small hole in his Battle Armour under the cloak that was bleeding. "You truly deserve...the title of Hokage...to wound me...twice and breaking...my hold on the...Fox. But know that...it will be...mine again...no matter what." He says before vanishing into a rift.

'I don't think he's lying.' Minato thought as he quickly vanished to deal with the Nine Tailed fox.

Xxxxx

Minato stood on top of his head again to try and get the best view he could, he was quickly shocked by the damage of the city, and at least a third of the city was destroyed while a large section of the city wall was gone. He could hear the distant battle of the Fox and the fighters of the Leaf, the Fox roared and sounded extremely angry. 'This isn't good!' Minato thought and activated his jet boots, flying at blinding speed towards the battle that raged on.

Xxxxx

Several miles away, several older ninja were guarding the younger ninja force that remained there for most of the Kyuubi attack, the young Kurenai arguing with her father about helping with the fight.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Etsuko says as she pressed her hand against the shield.

"Well some of us youthful men and women can fight easily!" Gai yelled.

"I know what you mean...but there are people younger than us here." Kakashi says and looks behind him to see recently assigned Genin, a boy and a girl about the age of seven and eight.

"We can fight!" The older one which was a boy yelled but got punched in the back of the head by the younger one who was a girl.

"Shut up Akira, it's the Nine Tailed Fox, we'd be lucky to even see it before dying." The girl said and made the others look curiously that she was this serious at this age.

"That hurt Ryukia!" Akira yelled in pain.

"We can't really have them running around." Asuma says as he worried about his parents.

Xxxxx

The Nine Tailed Fox opened its mouth and began forming a Tailed Beast Ball, making most of the survivors panic as the Third collapsed in exhaustion. _'Power reserves are down to 15%'_ His Battle Armour informed him and made him curse as he knew his chakra was down by that much as well.

"I won't be able to divert that blast a second time!" Sarutobi yelled as he held his giant staff weapon that was the Monkey King transformed and was badly damaged by making the Fox's head turn far enough to miss the city.

A flash of yellow was seen and the Fox's head was sent upwards as a yellow object was under its chin, trying to make it miss as much of the city as possible. The Tailed Beast Ball was launched and the ball shattered a few roofs of some skyscrapers and headed straight into space, the Fox roared and forced its jaw down and sent the yellow object smashing into the ground. "It's the Fourth!" One of the ANBU yelled as they recognised the armour.

The Fox slammed its paw down directly over Minato's location , several people shouted his name just as a giant toad dropped from the sky. Crashing on top of the nine tailed fox's back."**Damn! I was enjoying a nap and now I'm on the damn Nine Tailed Fox!"** Gamabunta yelled in surprise.

"Just hold it down! I need to use a lot of power!" Minato yelled as he landed on the Fox and started focusing all his power into his ultimate Jutsu.

"**Alright! Just make it quick!"** Gamabunta yelled and held the fox down as best as he could.

"Minato! How did this happen!" Sarutobi yelled to the Hokage.

Minato didn't have time to explain and was close to finishing off his Jutsu, the Fox raised its paw and was going to crush the Third Hokage with it as it flew to crush him. "Third!" The closest ANBU yelled and grabbed the old man to throw him away.

Minato finished his Jutsu just in time, making him and the Nine Tailed Fox vanish. "Where did they go!" One of the Jounin yelled.

The Hokage grew worried and activated his sensors, trying to find them through it and was confused that the sensors were bugged. "Where is he?" The Third wondered as he tried to fix it.

"What do we do now!" An ANBU Captain asks, wanting orders because she didn't know what to do.

"Try and help anyone that is wounded, make sure you save as many as possible!" Sarutobi ordered and an explosion was seen miles away. "Damn it! Squad 4 and 6! Follow me so we can assist Minato!" He ordered.

"Yes Third Hokage!" They yelled and activated their jetpacks and boots and flew towards the explosion.

Xxxxx

Minato skidded across the ground, holding onto his wife and son as the Nine Tailed Fox stood where their holiday home was. "I feel sorry for our helper." Minato says in a worn out voice. "Need to put up a barrier..." Minato says.

Kushina looked exhausted and deathly pale. "MY...My chakra...is almost...drained..." Kushina says in a weak tone, chakra chains shot out of her back and wrapped around the giant Fox as Minato managed to put the barrier up.

Naruto started to cry and Kushina looked upset as Minato worried about Kushina. "Kushina! Are you alright!" Minato yelled.

"...I'm fine...my love...I'm so sorry...Naruto, I didn't...mean to wake you..." Kushina smiled as the chakra chains tightened around the Fox. "I'll drag the...Fox into me and...Kill it." Kushina says.

Minato looked worried then decided to give her one chance to see Naruto again and told her of the plan and the Reaper Death Seal. A minute passes and Minato begins going through the hand signs while Kushina held the Fox tight, the Third and the ANBU showed up near the barrier and saw what they were doing. "Damn it! Minato! Don't!" Sarutobi yelled as they tried to break through the barrier.

Minato has already pulled half of its chakra out and a large hole in his Battle Armour, Minato felt incredibly weak and only had a small amount of chakra and only a little bit of power left in his Armour. "This is hard..." Minato breathes hard.

Kushina loses focus and the chains loosens while Minato finished Naruto's sealing bed so he receives the Kyuubi's chakra, the Kyuubi saw this and launches his claw to kill the baby. Minato saw this and flashed in front of the Fox's claw, grabbing it quickly and used all the remaining power to hold it back as Kushina lost more strength. "...Minato...Naruto..." Kushina whispers as she laid on the ground.

Minato yelled as he forced the Reaper's arm to come out and grab the Fox's remaining chakra, to send it to Naruto but felt a large disturbance in the barrier. He looked up as the Reaper began pulling the remaining spirit, a black cloaked person smashed into the ground and looked around with mild interest, sighing as he looked around. "Some things never change." The person sighs.

Minato ignored him since he felt the power in his Battle Armour was rapidly losing power, he cursed and quickly went to rip it remaining soul out of its body. He managed to yank it out of his body and the claw punctured through the Hokage, he coughed up a large amount of blood and knew his time was close to the end.

The Kyuubi pulled its claw out and stumbled around in horror and anger as it lost its strength and collapsed, dissolving as life from its eyes left its eyes. Minato stumbled away as he bled uncontrollably; he fell to the ground and used whatever strength he had in his arms to drag himself to Kushina, leaving behind a large trail of blood behind.

"Poor man...but I'm surprised you're still alive." The cloaked man said as he walked up to the dying Hokage.

Minato made it a couple of feet away from Kushina who laid near Naruto; he lost all his strength and laid on the ground, looking at Kushina with love and worry in his eyes. "...I love...you..." Minato smiles as the life left his eyes.

"...I...love...you to...Minato...Naruto..." Kushina says weakly as her eyes closed.

"Poor couple." The cloaked person chuckled and walked up to the dead Hokage.

"Stay away from them!" Sarutobi yelled as he tried to smash through the barrier and wondered how the person got through it; he could tell it was getting weaker.

"No can do my good man!" The cloaked man said as he walked up and grabbed Minato by the edge of the hole in him like a handle, not caring about the blood, muscle and bits of bones. "I've got something planed with this man." He says and the jetpacks on his feet activate and flew upwards and shot straight through the barrier that dropped a few seconds later.

The former Hokage rushed in with the two ANBU squads rushed in and looked around to be sure there was no traps. "Squad 6! You secure the area! Squad 4 with me!" The Third ordered and activated his jetpack and launched himself towards the man that flew straight into the now cloudy sky. Squad 4 had four ANBU members and quickly followed the Third's lead into the sky while the last squad quickly secured the area.

Xxx

The man was heading at full speed towards the clouds, the Third and the ANBU's were quickly following and couldn't use their sensors on the target and had to follow by sight. "These Leaf ninja sure don't give up." There cloaked person said as he entered the cloud and the others followed him.

"Hokage! We may get too high and you know what happens when we get too high!" One of the ANBU yelled to Sarutobi.

"It's the same for him!" Sarutobi yelled, not wanting to let his friend's body be taken.

They exited the clouds and tried to find the person that took Minato's body; a cloak flew down and hit one of the ANBU, covering him and making him fly out of control as he couldn't get out of it. "What the!" One of the others yelled.

The Hokage looked around and saw the ANBU falling towards the ground. "I've found the-" One of the ANBU yelled but suddenly a metal scrapping was heard and an agonising scream of pain came soon after.

They looked to see the ANBU and a man in something similar to black Battle Armour; it was missing most the torso and arms of the armour and showed a pale bony looking body under what was left of it. He had thin black armoured covering most of his ribs and shoulders, designed to look like ribs and shoulder bones and matching gloves. His legs and feet were also thin black armoured that seemed to be shaped like large bones and his helmet was shaped like a black skull with red protective glass as eye sockets.

They then noticed the ANBU had just been stabbed through the torso with a large blade like object, this surprised them a lot since the ANBU Battle Armour was one of the strongest there is and the man cut through it in one move. The blade was pulled out of the ANBU and left him to fall to the ground, knowing that he wouldn't live. "Sparrow!" A female ANBU screamed and went to try and save him.

"Hold it!" The last ANBU yelled, wearing white Battle Armour to show that he was an ANBU Captain, she stopped and looked at him and then the killer who still held Minato's body and a large blade with a round handle. She could hear the person chuckle as he moved the handle, the blade shot away as a long pole came out of it and turned it into a strange looking scythe.

"Give me back Minato and we'll leave you alone!" Sarutobi yelled in anger.

"I can't do that..." The person said and flew higher into the sky, this surprised them and they quickly followed as Sarutobi followed, they followed for several seconds and the remaining ANBU were starting to panic since they were getting too high.

"Lord Sarutobi!" The ANBU Captain yelled as they saw bluish lights in the night sky and they reached the peak before of reaching orbit, suddenly all three of their Battle Armour shut down and watched as the person they were following kept getting higher into orbit.

"What! How is he still in operation!" Sarutobi yelled as the three started going down, gaining speed and heat as they plummeted toward the ground at nerve-racking speed. 'Come on! Restart! Restart!' Sarutobi yelled to himself, trying to reactivate his Battle Armour while the other ANBU tried the same.

The ground was getting closer and closer and they were all panicking and praying to Kami, any god that was listening to help them. The heat they were getting from the friction from the air was getting worse and almost unbearable, Sarutobi's Armour came back on line and he quickly acted, using his jetpack to lessen his speed but hit the ground hard and skidded across the ground while damaging his Armour.

The ANBU Captain only managed to re-activate his jetpack boots but hit the ground harder the Sarutobi did, causing a large amount of damage to him and the Armour. The last ANBU didn't manage to re-activate the boots and hit the ground like a small meteor, killing her on impact and caused a small quake.

Xxxxx

A few minutes pass and Sarutobi wonders over to where the Kyuubi's body was, looking worse since he just survived nearly being a meteor and exhausted. "Lord Hokage!" One of the ANBU yelled, surprised by his condition. "What happened?" He asked and helped him along.

"We lost him..." Sarutobi says as he limped over to the rapidly decomposing Kyuubi, not really wanting to say any more as he started to think that he caused the deaths of his squad.

"Lord Hokage!" Someone called, Sarutobi looked and realised he was now the Hokage again and sighs. "Kushina is only just alive!" The ANBU yelled and Sarutobi looked in shock.

"Quickly! Do everything you can to keep her alive!" Sarutobi ordered as he tried to get a signal, succeeding in getting a weak signal that was getting stronger. 'Looks like we've got communication again.' He says to himself. "Come in! This is...the Hokage! We are in need of medical transport immediately! We are north, north-west from the city! Bring it ASAP!" He yelled.

"_We read you, we'll try and send one as fast as we can since there are still people in need of them, but rest assure that we'll send it."_ Someone on the other side says.

"Thank you..." Sarutobi says as he limps towards Kushina who was being looked over by the ANBU so she wouldn't die, he then spots Naruto laying on a bed nearby. He gives a small smile as he limped towards the baby, sitting next to him and picks up the sleeping baby. "Hey there Naruto...I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi...I'll be the next thing to family you'll have...and I hope your mother will be alright..." He says as he held him with a smile.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Alright people, this is the first chapter to my all new epic story, I'll like to thank HeartsNaruto, Alex Cloninger, risen truth ruthless lies and loud one in disguise (Love her) for OCs provided for this chapter, I hope you like it but I may not be able to make the next chapter for awhile, I'll like to finish a couple of stories and have you all get a taste of this while I'm working and some things will be explained if you're confused by anything. Peace out.<p> 


	2. The Water Nation, thick with blood

Sleepless D: Well here's the second chapter to what I hope will be one of the best known stories about Naruto, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and look forward to future ones, enjoy. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since the attack and the hospital was full to the point that neighbouring buildings needed to be converted to makeshift hospitals. The Third Hokage wondered the main hospital, checking on the people to make sure they're fine; he may be smiling to the people to give them a supportive leader. But deep inside him was mourning the loss of everyone and his wife Biwako; he sighed and just hoped that Kami or any god out there would give them a safe passage to the afterlife.<p>

Sarutobi had just entered the very last room for today which had two Police officers standing outside it; he entered and looked to see a red haired woman on life support laying on the bed. He looked sad but glad that Kushina was still alive and hoped that she'll get better. "Lord Hokage..." Someone called to him; he looked and took notice of the doctor that was in the room.

"Yes?" Sarutobi replied.

The doctor wandered over to him and looked unsure. "We've gotten her vitals up and everything seems to be working...but she doesn't seem to be regaining consciousness." The doctor informed him and gained a sad nod from the Hokage. "We're not sure if she'll ever improve beyond that...but in a few weeks she may not need the life support anymore, after that it doesn't seem to get any better."

The Hokage sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "...What are her chances of recovering all by herself?" He asked.

"...Well by my calculation...She'll have a 35% chance of coming around in fifteen years and that's with her recovery rate, and that's the maximum percentage." The doctor said in a sad tone. "It's a astonishing that she's still alive since every Jinchuuriki from past experience has died after removing their Tailed Beast."

"...Well we can hope that she'll recover sooner, she's a fighter." The Hokage says in a sad tone and wonders over to Kushina, taking hold of her hand and squeezed it. 'I'm not sure how your son would live if your don't wake up soon, but I'll do my best to have him raised.' He says to himself before leaving.

Xxxxx

Sarutobi walked to the baby until in the hospital to check on Naruto, he opened the door and saw the officer that was stationed to guard Naruto since rumours about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki spread like wildfire. Sarutobi smiled as he saw the officer sitting next to Naruto's crib, having his hand near the baby as Naruto tried to reach for them, he walked up to them with a small smile. "He seems to like you Officer Ruler." Sarutobi says and stops near the crib to see baby Naruto still trying to reach his fingers.

"Yeah well...I've always been good with kids." Alex says and lets Naruto grab his fingers and chuckled. "Cute kid, why am I guarding him anyway? Not that I mind." He says.

"I'm sorry but that's now classified information as of yesterday." Sarutobi sighed as he looked over Naruto. "Any trouble?" He asks.

"Yeah, three since my sift started...I don't know why anyone would want to harm a baby." Alex says, sounding a little disturbed by this. "I knocked them out and my mates took them away."

"Good, thank you for doing that, someone should be replacing you shortly." The Hokage tells him and sticks out his hand, Alex looked down and held out his other hand since it was occupied by Naruto, the Hokage chuckled and gave his other hand and shook. "I hope to talk to you sometime soon then." He smiles and gains a nod and smile from Alex.

Xxxxx

High above the planet Shin, a black space station was in orbit of the planet and was almost invisible to everyone that looks into space. Inside the control room that had a large window facing the planet, a man has hovering in the middle of the room since the gravity was off and he was surrounded by several dozen computers below him with a few people in white lab coats.

The man hovering had a black cloak which floated in all directions, the man's hood was down and the man was deathly pale and no hair on his head whatsoever. His face was that of a young adult but his eyes seemed to have too much wisdom in them for anyone his age and were a strange yellow, he coughed a little as he continued to watch the planet.

The wall behind him opened up to show there was a door there and a small child floated in, the man turned lightly to see the child and turned towards the child. "What's the report?" He asked the child.

"They're still doing stuff on him." The child said in a emotionless voice, the child looked about 6 years old and had the facial and body features of both a boy and girl, making it hard to tell if the child was one or the other. The child had emotionless green eyes and short brown hair, the child floated towards the man and caught the edge of a computer and looked out of the window. "The things are start forming now and two more people died by failed tests." The child says.

"Shame..." The man says and starts floating towards the door. "I'll be seeing on how they're doing, you can do whatever." The man says and leaves the room.

"Very well, master." The child says and looks at the scientists who tried to avoid eye contact.

"I hate that kid..." One of the scientist whispers to his companion that sat next to him.

"Well we'll be dead sooner or later." The other scientist says in a depressed tone.

"That's correct." The child says, the scientist looks and sees the child spinning a knife around in the non gravity room. "It may be sooner than later."

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." The scientist kept repeating himself and looked at the computer and tried to avoid any eye contact.

Xxxxx

The man was walking down corridor, now in a gravity area part of the ship and entered through a door that could be mistaken for a wall. The room looked similar to an operating room; he saw two people, a man and a woman in white robes covered in blood and a tank behind them with someone in it. "So how's our new comer doing?" The man asked.

"Not good at all." The bloody man says, looking through the glass tank.

"Why's that?" The man in the black cloak asked.

"Well he's dead for a start." The bloody woman says while putting bloody gloves in a bin. "And let's not forget the most important thing."

"And that is?" The cloaked man asked.

"He's got a hole big enough to fit a person through his chest...I'm not kidding either." The man says, pointing to the blond man with a large hole in the glass tank.

"...Well can you do anything?" The man asked.

"Well we can't bring him back to life if that's what you want." The woman informs him.

"Give me a straight answer or one of you is going out the airlock." The man tells them in a dark tone.

"Sorry master, but we sure can do some stuff to him...what little there is of him..." The man says.

"Actually, we're glad that you've given us this much compared to your last sample." The woman says and looks at a jar with a toe in it. "Much more helpful." She says.

"Well I'm glad you're glad." The cloaked man says before leaving the room. "Make sure no one dies this time.

"This isn't bioengineering master!" The man says. "Or at least I hope not." He says and remembered wiping out a fifth of the ship's crew the last time they tried.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A short time has passed since then, a couple of months to be exact and we're now inside a country that is one of the most uniquely hidden cities. The Mist city, it was within a strange mist that never seemed to get thinner, the Mist city was smaller compared to the other cities on the surface, but most of the city's buildings were on and under water. This made the city more unique to those that knew about it, and that was a rare thing since the Mist was nearly as silent as a grave.

Three Mist ninja that wore dark blue Battle Armour, designed with slight fish like appearance stood near the water on a boat, looking at a body of a beggar that was bleeding slightly around his neck. But the amount that they detect was in the water was too little for him to have bled to death here. "Any ideas?" One of the Mist ninja asked, sounding like a woman in her early adulthood under the Armour, she looked around and saw the many pillars that kept the top of the city away from the water. Knowing that it was similar under water, but much safer since the Mizukage made sure that they were built as strong as their submarines and ships.

"Well Mei...it's either a murderer that moved the body to hide the evidence, one of the body harvesters that were in need of blood, or the possibility of vampires." The youngest one said; sounding around the same age, yet sounding very dark as well, he carried a giant sword that was bigger than himself on his back.

"The Mist hasn't found a vampire in nearly three years Zabuza." The last Mist ninja says, sounding like he was in his very late twenties and wearing ANBU, light based Armour and equipped with the highest Tech and stealth, like most Mist ninja, it had a fish like appearance. "But the signs do lead to that." He also says and places his hand in the water.

"Yeah, that means another vampire has entered our village, or we missed one." Mei says, jumping onto the water and staying standing by having chakra in her feet, she then dragged the body out the water, putting him in the boat and gets a sickening feeling when she sees his neck ripped open.

"That looks interesting." Zabuza chuckled, placing his hand on the handle of the giant sword he had on his back.

"I've got a bad feeling all of a sudden." Mei says, never liked being near the water without being inside the protection of the walls.

Bubbles suddenly start come out of the water, surrounding the boat they're in, and were getting closer. "We've got company!" Zabuza yelled, pulling his giant sword and quickly stabbing through a creature that shot out of the water and was about to jump onto the boat.

The creature looked like a cross between human, animal and fish, they were called The Hybrids, they were mutated humans that have either suffered from radiation within the water or genetically altered. They can in many forms and shapes, mostly in human shape but have random animal and mostly fish like appearance, they were stronger then a normal ninja and were more violent. They were a large problem in the Water Nation and were only a threat if you were near water and don't have any protection.

Several more Hybrids leapt out of the water, attacking the three, Zabuza quickly swung his sword, doing a 360 swing, and the other two Mist ninja ducked, seeing Zabuza slice two Hybrids in half. "Kill them all!" He yelled, turning around and smashing a Hybrid in the face, sending it flying by the force.

"Sure thing Zabuza!" Mei yelled, quickly doing a few hand signs and took a deep breath, a Hybrid jumped out of the water. She breathed out a small hole that appeared in her face cover and lava shot out of her mouth and covered the Hybrid and killing it quickly and painfully. It landed back into the water and steam shot out at contact, making it harder to see then it already is.

The Mist ANBU pulled out a pair of pistols, quickly firing at the Hybrids, the bullets hurt the creatures, but they didn't kill them as they climbed on board to get him. The Mist ANBU cursed and spun the pistols around, holding the barrels and spikes came out of the bottom of the holders. "You will fall!" He says darkly, dodging an attack from a Hybrid and smashing the spikes into its back.

It roared in anger and spun around, trying to rip his head off but missed as the other gun's spikes into its face, it collapsed and bled to death in the water. More Hybrids jumped onto the boat, Zabuza saw them and cursed yet again, holding tight onto his blade and swung around, slicing through as many as he could. This did cause the Mist ANBU to duck and see that the Hybrids weren't giving up as quickly as usual, he cursed and pointed his gun carefully and fired, hitting through the head of one.

The Mist ANBU heard smashing sounds and was grabbed around his feet; he looked to see that the Hybrids smashed through the metal boat to get him. He was shocked at their new strength since the boats were designed to withstand their attacks before, the floor collapsed and he went into the water. A few seconds pass and he emerged from the water and quickly tried to pull himself from the water. A Hybrid was already waiting for him and had a sword like arm around his right forearm, the ninja looked up and cursed as the Hybrid took a swing and sliced through his helmet. This caused a large gash over his left eye, but it wasn't deep enough to damage his eye, he fell back and landed on the water, only managing to keep his chakra flowing.

"Tsurugi!" Mei yelled out, seeing her comrade's attacked, but the man quickly got up and removed his damaged helmet since he couldn't see through the broken glass.

The man had long black hair and had a small beard, looking older then he was, his left eye red from the scar and blood that slowly streamed down his face. He held the helmet and looked at the Hybrid as it chuckled, it swung its sword arm at him, but Tsurugi dodged it and charged, swinging and smashing the remains of his helmet in the Hybrid's face. The Hybrid roared in pain, but Tsurugi stopped that by wrapping his arm around its neck and snapped it quickly.

He breathed a little easier but saw that the boat was sinking quickly, he picked up the body and looked to see Zabuza out of the boat already, smashing the back of his sword in the back of a Hybrid, shattering it completely. Mei was holding back a large Hybrid, getting tired of this and opened her glass cover to show a beautiful young woman with auburn hair covering her right eye. She took a deep breath and blows out a concentrated mist from her mouth, hitting the Hybrid in the face and made its head felt rapidly. The creature tried to roar in pain but its mouth melted away as it collapsed and sank into the water, leaving a large amount of blood around Mei.

The three kept trying to escape by jumping to the pillars, but the Hybrids kept coming and doing a little damage every time, they were getting more angry and tired of this. A few sudden bursts of light came from above; everyone looked up to see three helicopters in the air and coming closer to them. The guns on its front started warming up; the three Mist ninja cursed and quickly tried to get rid of any Hybrids near them. All sound was blocked out by the sudden burst of bullets, slicing all Hybrids that were above the water or on the boat into pieces.

The Hybrids roared in anger and dived into the dark depths of the water, trying to escape the spray of bullets. After a minute, all the Hybrids were either dead or have escaped and the three Mist ninja stood there, looking around and the blood filled water that covered a hundred yards.

"Good work." Tsurugi tells the people in the helicopters, the helicopters were dark blue, its rotor on its back like normal helicopters. But it had wings and jet like engines on either side of them in the middle, missiles at the very end and at the front of the helicopter was a head like object, four blue lights, looking like eyes on its front and a machine gun on the bottom of it. (Looks like a dragonfly with a large chest)

It lowers itself near the water and a door slides open, a Mist ninja comes out and waves them over, they nod and quickly head for the door and enter the helicopter. The door closes after everyone's inside and it takes off, heading towards the city level, the three Mist ninja sat down and looked around, seeing only four other ninjas there. "You're lucky I found you when we did." A Mist ninja says, wearing the Mist ANBU Battle Armour, it had a V shaped mirrored eye screen, extra armour around the chest, shoulders and head. It was very dark blue armour with light blue lines here and there, and his Armour was closely designed to a Hammerhead shark since the helmet had a hammer like appearance and the V screen makes it look like a mouth.

"Ao, do you want me hurt you?" Mei smiled darkly.

The ANBU tried to ignore her and looked outside. "We're nearly there." He says and they feel the helicopter swerve.

"Looks like this guy was drained quickly." A Mist ninja says, sounding in his mid teens, he had a giant claw on his right hand, an obvious rebreather mask covering his lower face and a horn like object on his forehead.

"Yeah, we're guessing vampires." Zabuza says, looking at the Tsurugi who held his eye, seeing that the Medical ninja treating it.

"It's a possibility." Tsurugi says but wondering if there was a vampire, remembering the last time there was a vampire in the city, causing many deaths and remembering that it's very difficult to kill them.

"Hm...Well if that's true, then we've got a problem, but the morticians should determine that." Ao says and the helicopter landed.

"You should be alright, your eye isn't damaged, but you'll have to check with the hospital." The Medical ninja informed Tsurugi.

"Report to the Mizukage, we'll head on over to the morgue and drop your 'friend' off." Ao tells them and gained a nod from them.

The three looked as the helicopter took off, heading into the city, or what little they could see of it since the mist covered the entire city, right now they could only see three hundred yards. They looked and saw that they were just outside the Mizukage's tower, it was closer to the sea and some of it was underwater.

Xxxxx

Inside the tower, the Mizukage's office was below the water's surface, the Mizukage was speaking to a man wearing a white robe, glasses and a comb over. Two ninja stood behind the Mizukage, fully armoured to look intimidating, one was wearing black Battle Armour, and the other had grey striped Battle Armour and a large sword with many paper tags on it. The Mizukage sat between them and looked with emotionless, pupiless pink eyes, he looked young but was older then he looked and wearing a green poncho.

"I've been examining the child, in your terms; he'd be as skilful and wise as you, but he's still a child.

"How is he in the terms of 'skilled'?" The Mizukage asked.

"...Well...he managed to make an AI with nothing but a computer and ordinary house hold products." The scientist tells the Mizukage.

"When was this?" The Mizukage asked.

"Nearly three months ago, we weren't sure if it was just a rumour, but we've been watching him and he's just as skilful as our older scientists...we believe that he could be a prodigy, if I'm right...he could improve our robotics by fifty years at least." He informs him, gaining a surprised look from the Mizukage.

"How is this possible?" The black armoured ninja asked, sounding gruff.

"I was going to ask that Jinin." The Mizukage tells him, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry Lord Yagura." Jinin replies, bowing and made showed an axe like sword and hammer attached to his Battle Armour.

"Well...he's one of those 'special' cases." The scientist says while using air quotes on special.

"...Special?" Yagura asked, confused slightly by the air quotes.

"He's very possibly autistic, he barely said a word throughout his life and he's over seven years old now."

"Hmm...How will he do inside the ninja training?" Yagura asked, making the three people in the room confused.

"That I don't know Lord Mizukage; I'd consider having him under my guidance and he'll achieve much more in science then he would as a Shinobi." The scientist replied, wondering why the Mizukage would consider that.

"I'd rather have him have some kind of battle experience...to see how a child of a police officer and high ranking ninja as parents." Yagura replied, turning in his seat and looked outside, viewing the scenery, or what little there is of it.

"Well...as you wish Lord Mizukage." The scientist bowed before leaving.

"What was the child's name?" The Mizukage asked the scientist before he left.

The scientist looked at the documents he was holding, remembering everything in it yet never sure on people's names. "Umm...Kain Shoko..." He informed his leader before leaving.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Jinin asked, not really caring since any possible ninja recruit can still be used as decoys, but wondering if they shouldn't try and make the child improving their Tech as much as he can.

"This child could be the greatest thing to have come to the Water Nation in many years." Yagura informs him, getting an agreeing nod from the two but were still a little confused.

"Where is Fuguki?" Yagura asked his two guards suddenly, his eyes coming into focus and looked at them.

"I do not know Lord Yagura; he has been in hiding since the news of Mangetsu's death." Jinin informed him.

"Such a waste of life." The other one said, wearing a grey stripped Battle Armour and his helmet reverted back into the Armour, showing a early thirties man with a long black beard and hair, keeping it neat with beads. He wore a headband for old traditions and wore bandages around the top of his head and an eye patch and dark lips. "He believes that if the leader is dead, our organisation will break down again...and I believe him... Ayeyuri acting weird lately, so is Kushimaru in fact and let's not forget Zabuza's former master going missing and only his sword was found. And I hear that our elders are searching for another newborns or children with the Swordsmen mark." He says in a dark tone, licking his shark like teeth which he and every other member of the Swordsmen had since birth.

"Hmm...We must stay strong...making sure we grow without the world knowing our power." Yagura says and slowly lost focus in his eyes.

"We understand Lord Yagura, right Jinpachi?" Jinin asked his comrade.

Yagura lost most focus in his eyes and gained a slightly angered look from Jinpachi, knowing that look has been around since his third year in of being the Mizukage. Remembering that everything went from great to power filled decisions, gaining their nation the name of Blood Mist Nation. He remembered he was being asked something and replied. "Yes, of course." He replied and looked out the window.

The door knocked. "Enter." Yagura orders.

The door slides open and Zabuza and Mei walk in, holding the wounded Tsurugi as they walked in. The two Swordsmen looked curious at them, wondering why they were damaged and why the eldest Jounin was wounded while the other two weren't as wounded. "What happened?" Jinin asked.

Mei spoke first. "We were attacked while investigating a body in the water; we were just outside the protection area and were attacked by Hybrids, most likely drawn in by the blood...as little as there was." Mei says, shivering slightly by the hideousness of the creatures.

"We managed to take the corpse and give it to police, that way they can examine the body for cause of death." Zabuza informs them. "But the most likely cause would be a vampire draining him dry."

The two senior swordsmen raised an eyebrow, they looked at the Mizukage to see how he'd react, and he didn't react at all and just stared blankly. "Are you positive?" He asked.

"Very." Zabuza replied and looked at Tsurugi who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for informing me, you may all leave as I need to process this." He orders them; the ones that entered the room nodded and went to hand Tsurugi to the hospital. "You too." He ordered his guards.

The two nodded and left as well, leaving him in the room and closed the door, he just stayed there, staring blankly at nothing and nothing going through his mind, almost like he was an empty vessel.

Xxxxx

A while away from the Mizukage's tower, at an apartment block, a boy stood outside, near the door to his home and wasn't focusing on anything. He was dismantling an electric toy hover car, a remote control and a taser and had a few other pieces he got from the apartment; he put bits of them around him and was putting it together. He yawned and put the finishing touches to what he built, he tapped it and it sprung to life, it was in the shape of a snake and quickly started flying and moving in a snake motion.

It moved around the hallway while he watched by the boy, the door to his home opened and a woman in a police uniform came out, wearing a deactivated Battle Armour around her waist and back and a hat that covered her short, black hair. She looked at the little boy and then noticed the remains of the toy hover car, the remote and her taser, she sighed as she wondered where she placed it. The snake like robot flew by and the woman kept on watching it, its tail brushed against the wall and caused a large electric shock to the wall, making her jump.

She sighed and looked at the boy. "Kain...I told you not to make things like...'that'." She tells him and points at the mini robot.

The boy didn't pay attention to her, just looking at the small robot with his emotionless grey eyes, the boy had messy black hair and saw wearing a hoodie and shorts. The woman sighed again as she looked at her quiet seven year old son and opened the door. "Come on Kain, go inside now, daddy is inside and he'll play with you." The woman tells Kain.

The child didn't reply and entered the apartment, his mother closed the door, stuck between happy that her some is so gifted, yet he has never said a word throughout his life. She began walking down the hallway, looking to make sure the electric snake robot wasn't close to her as she went to work.

Xxxxx

A couple of hours pass and just outside a bar, a tall man was waiting patiently outside it, he wore an oversized coat, looking left and right. Another person walked around from the corner and saw the man; he walked towards him and nodded, gaining a nod back. "About time you showed up Zabuza." The tall man says.

"Sorry, had to do something." Zabuza says and walks into the bar and was quickly followed by the taller man.

"Wait Zabuza!" The man ordered and made the young man stop and look at him. "I need you to know." He tells him.

"I take it that it has something to do with the Mizukage's strange behaviour?" Zabuza asked.

The man raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You're very observant, aren't you?" The man asked.

"Yes." Zabuza simply replied, looking at his sword and remembering his Sensei that used this sword previously.

The man saw this and sighed. "I see, so your Sensei informed you." He says and gained a nod from Zabuza. "Alright then, we're here to talk to potential allies." The man says and walked into the bar.

Zabuza looked at the sign of the bar. 'All High & Low Drunk.' He was confused. "Allies in a place like this? Maybe..." He says and follows the man.

As soon as the two entered, they were met by many eyes of everyone in the bar, and none of them were human, most were aliens that had crashed landed within the Water Nation, taking refuge within the city. The man ignored them and walked towards the back of the bar, Zabuza following closely while examining the people in the bar. Most were of the alien race, but there were a few half breeds that remained hidden for many generations, even before Tech was invented.

The two sat down at the far corner, they waited there for a few seconds until someone walked up to them. "Jinpachi I take it?" The person asked in a weird accent.

They both looked up saw a Turian, standing too much in the shadows to be seen properly, but could see the outline of the Turian. "Yes, please sit." Jinpachi says and gestures to the seat next to them.

The Turian nodded and sat, shortly after he sat down, a larger person walked up to them. "Jinpachi?" It asked in a deep, booming voice.

The three looked to see a large brute standing there, it was one of the few Krogan inside the city, Jinpachi nodded and gestured to the seat in front of them. "So...interesting choices of help." Zabuza says and looks at the two.

"This is Gatog; he is the leader of the Krogan group in this city." Jinpachi says, introducing the mean looking brute who was taller than Jinpachi. "And this is Nihia, representative of the Turian people."

"A pleasure to meet you." The Turian says, he looked like most other Turian, but he was darker than the usual ones, Nihia was wearing the Blue Sun's armour that was partly damaged.

"So what do you want?" Gatog asked, getting bored of the meeting already, he was larger than the usual Krogan and had several battle scars on the left side of his face, almost as is an explosion happened. He wore heavy, dark red armour that had several scars on his armour, making him look even more intimidating.

"We wish to make a coup d'état against the Mizukage...we require all the help we can get, and should we be successful, we'll give you what you wish for most for you and your people." Jinpachi says and gained an interested look from the aliens.

"I see...what makes you think you can achieve such a feat?" Nihia asked, wondering why and how they'll do this.

"We're still planning on this, but we're gaining support slowly...but that means we're gaining it quicker." Jinpachi informs them. "And should we gain the support of your race, and any you can convince to join, we'll be able to control the city more easily."

"My men have been itching for a fight, your leader does provide us some missions, but we're getting bored of them." Gatog says, pondering on what they can get for doing this.

Jinpachi smirked at this and looked at the Turian for his response. "That will be a hard decision to make right now, allow me some time to think this over." Nihia says, gaining a nod from Jinpachi. "But might I ask who else is supporting your cause?"

"We already have several high ranking ninja, the Thieves Guild won't inform anyone of our plot, we're currently got two small bands of mercenaries that will assist us and several armed civilians." Jinpachi says, making the three of them looking slightly surprised.

"Wait, what about the Swordsmen of the Mist?" Nihia asked.

"...We're the only ones so far...I believe that there may be a traitor amongst them." Jinpachi says and made the two aliens look confused.

"Aren't you the traitors?"

"You can say that...but I meant that one of them knows the truth, yet serves him willingly." Jinpachi says darkly, wondering who it was or if there's more than one.

"You're one of your leader's guards right? Why not just kill him?" Gatog suggests.

"Can't, it'll risk too much and it'll just happen again while achieving nothing." Jinpachi says, getting confused looks from the three. "I can't explain it now, but I will serve as the leader and become the Mizukage should we be successful."

The two representatives of the alien race nodded and got up. "We'll discuss this some other time Jinpachi, I'll have to tell my men about your proposition." Gatog says and walks towards the exit.

"And I'll think about what you're offering." Nihia says and bows his head to them before leaving as well.

Jinpachi sighed and leaded back in his chair. "Is that all you've really managed to get for support?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes, I had heard rumours that the Dark Brotherhood was here, I tried to get them to support us..." Jinpachi says in a tired tone.

"What did they say?" Zabuza asked.

"We said no." A voice came from next to them, surprising them slightly; they looked to see an Argonian from the table next to them, making them curse that they failed to notice someone near them. "But it was an interesting offer to say the least." He says and looks at them.

"Veezara...right? I thought your time here was over." Jinpachi says, looking at the green Argonian, having small horns around his head.

"Not yet, but very soon, I'm still looking for some younglings." Veezara says, looking at the two Swordsmen.

"Okay then...good luck with that." Jinpachi says, keeping his eye on the Argonian as they leave.

Xxxxx

Back at Kain's apartment, he was looking at the TV, watching whatever channel it turned to when he turned on to. His father sat on the sofa behind him, wondering where the remote controller was, the man had very short black hair and a large scar that went up his right side of his head and hair. He was just wearing a pair of jeans; he had several scars all around his body from previous fights and the Third Shinobi War.

He yawned and watched as Kain started dismantling a toy robot and sighed, knowing it cost quite a lot, but knowing that it would be paid back tenfold, should they be allowed to sell it. The doorbell rang and made him look confused, they never get company, unless it was something important.

He walked to the door and opened it, surprised to recognise the person on the other side as a Swordsman of the Mist. "Ayeyuri...what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"Not the proper way to greet a superior." Ayeyuri says, showing a short woman wearing a cloak that covered all but her face.

"I'm sorry..." He replies and bows his head slightly. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to discuss your son." She informs him.

"Really? What would you like to talk about?" The father asked, Ayeyuri didn't say anything and just handed him a letter, he took it and opened it, looking through it for a minute and was soon growing disgusted with this. "You can't expect me to agree with this! He's my son! Not a test subject! We have high hopes for him...even if he still hasn't said his first words yet..." He says and throws the letter back into the woman's face and slams the door.

Ayeyuri sighed and made her way out of the building, wishing that it went smoother, but now it was going to become more drastic to get their way.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few days has passed since then and it was passed midnight, Kain was still awake, never actually being able to fall asleep most of his life, this is because his mind is always active and he has to do something. Right now he was building another small robot, he looked at it, and the robot had seven very thin legs, an oval like body and one bluish eye on the top part with the legs on the other. Kain tapped it slightly and it activated, the eye turning into a light of blue, went onto its legs and small jets came from its sides, making it hover slightly as it observed its surroundings.

It flew around and landed on the window, observing the outside world, it's hard to believe that this basic robot was made out of his mother's hair dryer and phone. He left it and began walking towards his computer that he turned into an AI, the only thing that he actually talked to and that was to name it Ri. He sat down and watched the screen as Ri was fighting to break out of the firewall that another AI placed up, Ri was just the basic AI, but it was learning quicker than the older model.

He had been observed for awhile, yet they didn't understand how he was able to make them, yet to him, he could see every connection, every model of robotics inside his head perfectly. His parents were just the normal family, just average compared to everyone else, yet they were talking about him and his ability like he's the next Mizukage.

He sat there and went through another strange and complicated design in his head, wondering how he'll be able to make it with his limited resources. He knew his parents were home, yet he didn't know what they were doing; the lights seemed to flicker for a few seconds before they went off, making his only light was from his computer since it had several different power sources. He heard a slight banging at the door, after a few seconds, he heard gunshots, a split second later and his mother rushed into his room.

"Kain, we're going someplace safe." She told him and quickly picked him up and rushed out of the door, gun already in hand, she looked down the dark hallway and saw a couple of flashlights. She then had tears in her eyes and pointed her gun at them, firing and hitting them, but the two were wearing Battle Armour and it did only a little damage. He heard the two reload, getting ready to shoot her, until a voice came from behind them. "Don't shoot you bastards! You'll hit the child!" An old man's voice was heard.

Kain's mother slowly backed away, getting ready to flee into her bedroom which had an escape hatch to the water levels which stopped near her station. She continues to walk backwards with her gun trained on them, shedding a few tears of sorrow since the father tried to stop them as she saved their son.

They neared her bedroom, she was about to push it open, but it swung open by itself and this made the mother confused. She turned her head and started in shock as a small person in a cloak stood there, two strange looking swords drawn, the mother was about to spin around and shoot, but something grabbed Kain. She looked to see Kain being pulled out of her arm, she tried to hold on, but a hard, powerful object hit her gut and made her let go, she looked and saw he son being carried away by something invisible.

She tried to regain her breath, but the person behind her raised one of the swords, lightning began to charge through it and plunged it into her back, stabbing through her heart. The mother coughed up a large amount of blood and quickly began to bleed to death, the sword was pulled out of her and she collapsed to the floor. "...Kain..." She whispered quietly before passing away.

"Done, now get what you came for." The person in the cloak tells the people on the other end of the corridor, sounding like a woman and walked up to the floating Kain and placing her swords away.

"Good work, shouldn't take too long." The old voice says as the lights lower and a man in a white robe walks into Kain's room.

The woman stopped by Kain and a person appeared, holding Kain and passing the child to the cloaked woman, the person nodded and walked into Kain's room while the woman walked down the end of the corridor. "You two are with me." She tells the two men, wearing Mist ninja Battle Armour.

The two nodded and followed her, they entered the living room and Kain looked to see his father laying on the floor, several bullet holes on his body and holding a smoking gun. Kain didn't seem to react as he saw carried away, they left the apartment and began walking towards the one of the elevators and entered it.

After a couple of minutes, they were outside on the roof where a helicopter rested on the roof. "You've got to love the robotic helicopter 'Dragonfly'." One of the Mist ninja says as they began walking towards the side door, they entered it and the woman placed Kain on a seat, the two ninja that he was with sat on either side of him.

After a couple of minutes, two people walked onto the Dragonfly, the old man in the white robe and the third Mist ninja, the third ninja sat opposite to Kain, looking at him as Kain looked at his feet.

The man in the white robes walked to the nearest seat on the helicopter, standing near the woman who was at the front of the helicopter. The helicopter started and took off, heading into the mist, leaving the apartment block that Kain's dead parents were in and heading for their destination.

The helicopter continued its course, inside it; Kain was looking around, thinking that he should be in bed now, even if he doesn't sleep. He saw that a section of the wall that was near the front on the right hand side opened, a D.R.D stood there, not active at the moment and the woman that killed his mother walked up to it. She took out a strange looking knife and stabbed it into its neck, the D.R.D shook violently and activated, its eyes going red instead of white and it looked around.

"Hello 'Mizukage', I have done what has been asked." The woman tells the D.R.D and gained a slight interest from Kain, but he didn't care after a couple of seconds but thought there would be another D.R.D on the other side.

Kain sat there, looking at his hands tied up, looking down, not in fear but boredom, and he already knew that there were three underling ninja that stood guard over him. But the ones that stood out from them was the man in the white robes, he was in his mid forties and had long gray hair and a white eye patch over his left eye.

The woman had now removed her cloak and threw it to a seat, she was very short compared to most of the other people. She wore a white striped Battle Armour with hints of blue, fitting rather nicely around her body as two swords could be seen behind her. She had a simple cloth around the head, distinctively tied at both sides so as the ends of the material protrude upwards, while the remainder of hair is allowed to flow downwards.

She looked at a D.R.D that had a strange device stabbed into its neck, it looked at the boy and looked back at the woman. "You have done well Ayeyuri." The D.R.D says in a dark robotic voice, yet sounding like it was being talked through.

Kain kicked his legs slightly as he saw the scientist take out a laptop and took out a small disc from a case, Kain knew that the disk held most of Ri and knew that they wanted to know how he made it. "This should be interesting to see how this kid made an AI." The scientist says and places the disk into the laptop.

"Must be a very simple AI, seeing that a kid made it." The woman known as Ayeyuri says and gained a nod from the D.R.D and scientist.

"Be quick about it Dr Lem." The D.R.D tells him and looks at the child.

"Sure thing 'Mizukage'" The doctor chuckled and started using the laptop to try and find the AI's design, the laptop suddenly sending out electric sparks, making the people in the helicopter confused.

"What's going on? Did the AI break through the system?" Ayeyuri asked.

"No...There was enough firewall to protect the laptop for half an hour against an AI!" Dr Lem yelled, trying to find out what the hell was going on.

The laptop started making strange noises. _"File corrupted...firewall destroyed...virus spreading throughout system...signal transmission..."_ The laptop says in a screechy voice.

"Signal transmission? What signal transmission!" Dr Lem yelled at the laptop, getting small electric shocks from the laptop but ignored it as he tried to stop it.

The laptop exploded, damaging Dr Lem's hands and making him curse loudly. "What the hell is going on!" Ayeyuri yelled at the doctor, pulling out one of her swords that was called Kiba and pointed at the doctor.

"I don't know! Somehow the AI broke through all the firewalls! It tried to escape through the fucking system! But I'm not sure if it got out!" He yelled whilst shocked by what had happened.

"Did it get out or not?" The D.R.D asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"I don't know-" Dr Lem began but the helicopter swerved violently, making nearly everyone fall over.

The D.R.D held its place and seemed to shut down for a few seconds but came back online. "The AI managed to get into the satellite; it's already been shut off from all signals, but it's managed to burrow its way into a few areas around the city." The D.R.D informs them, sounding astonished and shocked by how fast this AI works. "And it's taken over this damn Dragonfly and we're heading towards a tower!" He tells them, making them quickly prepare to evacuate the Dragonfly.

Suddenly, the other wall that was next to the D.R.D and Ayeyuri, another D.R.D stepped out, having pink eyes glowing in its eyes, rather than the normal white as well. The people inside the Dragonfly looked in confusion as the D.R.D looked around, it raised its left hand and pointed at the red eyed D.R.D and its hand transformed into a small canon and fired. The shot blew the red eyed D.R.D through the head and a large hole in the wall.

Ayeyuri pulled out her other blade and got into a stance. "You're going down!" She yelled and lightning started going down the blades, she charged towards the D.R.D and was about to slice its head off. But the D.R.D ducked under the blade and launched itself towards Kain and the three Mist ninja, the two next to Kain quickly pulled out a pistol and fired at the D.R.D to kill it before it's too late and no one seemed to vanish. They managed to do some damage, but the D.R.D raised its right arm and a blade shot out and stabbed through one of them and then head butted the person.

The second Mist ninja quickly pointed the gun at the D.R.D and fired, hitting its head and damaging its left eye. The D.R.D looked at the Mist ninja and pointed the canon at his head, making his practically shit himself as he quickly ducked as it fired, it made a large hole at the end of the Dragonfly and took out its tail. The helicopter started spinning uncontrollably now and everyone was having difficulty staying standing, the D.R.D was managing to stay standing and reached towards the shaken Mist ninja, but suddenly the third Mist ninja reappeared and sliced the D.R.D 's arm off with a sword.

The D.R.D seemed annoyed and removed its blade out of the dead Mist ninja and sent a deep gash through the bladed Mist ninja, causing the ninja to cough up blood and fall backwards. A smashing sound came from outside, indicating that they was scraping through the buildings now. The D.R.D looked back and Ayeyuri remain standing there, holding her swords and looking like she was losing her temper. She raised her blades and lightning started shooting around the place, damaging the interior and hitting the D.R.D and the other people inside.

The D.R.D looked behind and saw Kain holding onto the seat for dear life, it turned back and saw Ayeyuri appear in front of it and stabbed through its chest. It has getting intense electric shock, damaging its circuits, wires and quickly losing its motor control; it quickly tried to transform its only hand into a canon. It quickly tried to aim but it began to lose its aiming system. It fired but missed, it fired again and missed again, the lightning shot out of the D.R.D and shocked Kain, making him scream in pain.

The D.R.D noticed this and fired again, managing to blow a large hole through Ayeyuri, she stumbled backwards and pulled one of the swords out, leaving one of them still in the D.R.D as it began to slowly shut down. It turned around and grabbed hold of Kain, it quickly made its way to the escape hatch, and it smashed the door open and quickly jumped out of the Dragonfly.

The D.R.D smashed into the ground hard, accidently letting go of Kain and they both started skidding across the ground and remained on the ground. The Dragonfly smashed into the ground several yards away and skidded across the floor, getting closer to the edge and went over, hitting the lower levels and causing a small explosion.

Kain grunts in pain and looks and see his pyjamas were nearly burnt away and had bad burns around his body; he moved his arm and saw that he broke it. He remained laying there as people started leaving the buildings to see what the noise was and saw bits of the Dragonfly, the mostly destroyed D.R.D and Kain.

Xxx

At the wreckage, a person limped out of the wreckage, bleeding a lot of blood out of a large hole in her gut, dragging a severely burnt person out with her. The person grunts in pain, not really able to do anything else. "...Relax...Doctor...we've...got...to...escape..." The woman says, breathing deeply before letting go of the doctor and stumbling away, she looked up and saw that they fell to the lowest level before going into the water.

Someone landed behind her; she looked around in pain, raising an eyebrow by who she saw. "Jinpachi...what the...hell are...you doing...here?" She asked, coughing up blood and holding onto the hole in her gut.

"You know who 'he' is...don't you?" Jinpachi asked.

The woman coughed and smirked. "Yeah...but I...won't tell...you shit..." She chuckled and struggled to stay standing, she used her remaining sword to remain standing.

"Thought so...I just wish the Swordsmen of the Mist remained loyal." He says and pulls out a large sword with paper bomb attached to it, he swung and smashed the woman and making her explode and sending bits of her everywhere.

Jinpachi placed his sword away and quickly made his way to a car that was parked nearby; he entered it and quickly drove away. 'I have to find out who I can trust.' Jinpachi says to himself as he began to wonder who he can trust now.

Xxx

Kain started crying and dragging himself towards the destroyed D.R.D as it twitched, he looked over it and started hearing people gasping by the damage they saw. Kain quickly pressed a few areas on the D.R.D and a section of its head opened, Kain quickly reached into it and ripped a section of its 'brain' out and hid it. The D.R.D shut down immediately and the people rushed over and began checking the boy over, Kain just seemed to go back to his old self as people kept looking over him. 'I know that was you Ri...' Kain said to himself, clenching the piece in his hand.

"Isn't that the prodigy child?" One of the people asked, remembering the news that a child managed to make an AI.

"And isn't that one of the swords Kiba?" Another person asked, looking at the sword inside the D.R.D and making them wonder what the hell happened.

Xxxxx

Many hours have passed and Kain was the only 'found' survivor from the crash and he was inside the hospital, he was drugged up and the police had found his parents dead in the apartment. They were worried that Kain may suffer great trauma because of this, they kept checking over him and made sure he wasn't going to have any problems any time soon.

There was a security camera inside the room, it seemed to be working perfectly well at the time, but suddenly it flashed a sudden pink and looked towards Kain, observing his in an odd way. People all around the city have been noticing strange glitches in several areas of the city, but people didn't pay much thought to it since they've seen stranger things.

The most recent strange incidences were a D.R.D activating, it wasn't supposed to be active till morning which was only a few hour till then. Its eyes were glowing pink as it observed its surroundings, wondering what its surroundings were and where it currently was. It looked nearby and saw a telephone box and walked to it, it opened the door and placed its hand on it, making wires shoot out and entered the phone forcefully, starting to scan through it for any information it can get.

After a few seconds, it ripped its hand from the phone and accidently destroyed it, it looked around and gained a small detailed map of the local area, before the system tried to lock it down. The D.R.D began walking down the street, hearing fighting going on at the lower levels, it looked down and saw two children at the age of six fighting two teenage boys. It grew curious by what it was looking at and scanned them, the two older ones were Genin while one of the younger ones was a child of a Seven Ninja Swordsmen's child.

The child was taller than the age he was, having dark lips and seemed to get exhausted rather quickly in comparison of the other six year old, who was a girl. The big six year old boy was holding a large practice sword and wearing oversized gray hand me downs sweat clothes, he was rough looking for a child, had dark lips and messy brown hair. The girl next to him was wearing training clothes and had short brown hair, she would be considered cute if she didn't have a dark look, despite the age.

The two teenage boys were in a fighting stance, but soon stopped when a hover car dropped nearby, the car door opened and Jinpachi stepped out of it and looked at the youngsters. "Takumi, come, we're heading home now." Jinpachi orders in a dark tone.

He gained a nod from the big six year old boy and began walking towards Jinpachi. "Aw...we were having fun!" The young girl complained, kicking one of the older boys in the leg and made him curse and hold his leg.

"Don't kick Meizu, Rina." The oldest one tells her, wearing a headband with a horn like object on it.

"Up yours Gozu!" The girl yelled and kicked the other leg of Meizu and gained another yelp of pain.

Jinpachi sighed at the siblings as they began fighting and closed the door, once Takumi got in and entered the vehicle and drove off.

The D.R.D tilted its head and began walking down the street again, looking around again and saw a few people walk pass it, not really paying attention to it. It looked down an alleyway and saw a small group of people at the other end of it, it scanned them and they didn't come up on its system, it just moved on like nothing interested.

"Do you know how hard it is to find you?" A man says in a rough voice, the man was wearing dark gray, light Battle Armour, his face was showing and it was a man in his late twenties, rough skin and shaved head.

Two large men stood behind him with their faces covered by a hood, but they were wearing the same Battle Armour as the shorter one. But the most distinctive part on the three's armour was a symbol on their right arm, in the shape of a diamond with a circle in the middle.

They were overlooking a little girl with brown hair, she was about ten years old wearing rags; she looked at them with innocent eyes, looking scared. "W-What do y-you w-want?" She asked, sounding scared.

"Don't play innocent with me Babette, I know who you are since Astrid told me, I'm Delvin, I'm sure you know already." The bald man says.

The girl smirks and becomes more mature looking as she crosses her arms. "You're getting slow on finding the people that 'your' organisation supposedly owns." The girl chuckled.

"Our guild has been having a rough patch for years, and I must say that it doesn't look like we're going uphill anytime soon." Delvin says, rubbing the back of his neck.

The girl chuckled. "I know, Astrid wished for you to have this." The girl tells him and hands him a small object.

Delvin nodded and handed it to one of the large men behind him. "Oh, and can you not feed on people, it poses a problem to us and we've lost contact with a few of our employers...but we're not sure if they're related." Delvin tells her.

"Sorry about that, but we've got to feed." The girl smirks as her eyes became black and slight fangs could be seen. "We'll be here for a while longer though, we're searching for contracts, fulfilling them and possible recruits." Babette smiles and walks away into the shadows.

"That was a vampire?" One of the large men asked.

"Yes...evil little girl." Delvin says and begins walking away with the two men.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A week has passed and Kain was sitting in his bed, hands tied up so he doesn't make anything destructive again, having to replace his heart monitor once already. He was bored and knew he was going to be placed in an orphanage; he looked at the camera that was still flashing pink, knowing that was a fragment of Ri. He looked at his bedside at the data piece that he knew contained a part of Ri; the doctors were kind enough to let him keep it, since it was the only thing he cried about.

He sat there and looked outside, seeing the same D.R.D that circled around every half an hour, he could swear that he could see pink in its eyes. He yawned yet again and stared off into space, wondering when he can leave this boring place, he looked at his feet once again, boredom getting him annoyed.

Xxxxx

On the other side of the hospital, Jinpachi was waiting outside a hospital room, the door to the room opened and a Shinobi in his uniform walked out; looking a little tired and had Takumi follow him. He looked completely exhausted and in pain, clenching his teeth as he struggled to move, he coughed up a little bit of blood and looked at his father. "It hurts." He says and holds onto his guts, bandages covering most of his body under his clothes.

"I know, but it's for your own good." The man next to him says and took off a pair of bloody gloves. "It'll toughen you up, now go and get yourself a sweet." The man says and hands him some money.

Takumi smiled and limped towards the vending machine. "So did it go better than usual?" Jinpachi asked.

"Well...he's stopped crying, so that's good." The man says.

"Yeah, a procedure like that would bring even the 'Mizukage' a tear in his eyes." Jinpachi says, sounding distasteful on saying Mizukage.

"Yeah, but let's hope that the plan works, if it doesn't...then your son will suffer from chakra difficulties for the rest of his entire life." The man informs him with his emotionless voice.

"...He won't...he's more skilful then me." Jinpachi says and begins walking towards his son.

Xxxxx

On the very border of the Water Nation, a hover ship was flying close to the sea, if was a passenger ship that was rarely allowed to leave the Water Nation since they didn't like the possibility of information leaving. Several people were looking around, wondering how it would be like without the mist blocking their vision so much. At the back of the ship, a small group of people were waiting patiently; most of them wore black cloaks to hide their faces, there were also a few younger people, most in their teens waited quietly and nervously with the older people.

One of the cloaked people looked around. "Where's Babette?" One asked, sounding like an Argonian.

"I think she's with the people at front." One of the teenagers says and pointed, also sounding like an Argonian but female.

"Are you sure Ocheeva?" The older Argonian asked.

"Yeah, I saw her walk off towards the front." The second teenager says, making there three Argonians.

One of the older ones sighs and began walking to the front. "I'll search for her." The cloaked person says, sounding a little foreign from a normal human but hardly anyone would notice.

Xxx

A small girl looked around, seeing the different kinds of people, she notices an old man sitting nearby, holding a small little bundle in his arms. She walked towards him and looked at the bundle, acting innocent as she looked to see a baby. "Such a little baby...what's his name?" She asked with a smile.

The old man looks to see the girl and chuckles. "His name is Soul Vandrake, I adopted him as soon as I heard the news about his parents...gods rest their souls." The old man smiles a little and hoped they did rest in peace.

"What happened?" The girl asked, a little curious now.

"His parents were killed by the Dark Brotherhood...now I'm all he has left." The old man says, moving the baby side to side. "Now I have the chance to change both our lives for the better."

The girl nodded, getting a bad feeling because of this, she nodded and left, wondering what the she was feeling. 'Sad? No...That can't be.' The girl thought, seeing that they were out of the mist now and it was close to the sun rising. 'Best get some rest.'

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: And here we are, the second chapter and I hope you enjoyed the scene of the Water Nation living and the plots that will affect the future, which nation shall be next I wonder? Do enjoy and keep reading, and please review. Peace out.<p> 


	3. Beasts of Horror in the Lower Reaches

Sleepless D: Enjoy the work, review and I'll keep working. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Years have passed since the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the Leaf city, repair is still working in repairing the city to its former glory, but it was a slow progress. The story begins at the Konohagakure's main hospital, our favourite blond boy was sitting in the intensive care unit next to a female comatose patient with long, red hair. The name of the comatose patient was Kushina Uzumaki, mother of Naruto Uzumaki, he'd spend his weekends at the hospital to spend time with his mum.<p>

Naruto was over four years old now, he is wearing orange trousers and a large white t-shirt and large blue sandals. Naruto looked at the door and saw his guardian standing there, Alex Ruler, he stood there in his standard police armour, Naruto smiled and waved at him and he waved back at him.

Naruto smiled sweetly and happily as he sat closer to his mother's bed, kicking his legs as he continued to tell the comatose Kushina the things that have been going on with him. And only the good things because he wanted her happy to hear them, wanting his mother to be happy until she woke up. "Then the old man took me for ice cream, I had sprinkles with mine." Naruto tells her.

Alex stayed by the door as he kept looking outside the door because many people seemed to lurk in the shadows. There was an ANBU stationed outside Kushina's room, hiding underneath a cloak and also noticed this but it was there already, even before Naruto showed up. "Ever feel sorry for the kid?" Alex asked the ANBU who hid in his cloak.

The ANBU looked at Alex for a second, showing a cat mask before turning back and shrugging. "Never thought much about it." The ANBU says, and showed that the ANBU was a man. "All I do is making sure no one tries to do anything to the patient."

"Why? Who'd want to hurt the woman?" Alex asked.

"I can't say." The ANBU informed him, looking down the corridor and saw what Alex saw, he stood more intimidating and saw the people quickly hide.

"Well I best get going, wouldn't want the kid to miss his bedtime and miss preschool...pre-academy." Alex chuckled, gaining a nod from the ANBU, Alex walked into the room and saw that Naruto had finished talking to his mother and was holding her hand. "Come on Naruto, time to get home."

"Okay...bye mummy, I'll see you really soon." Naruto says and hugs his mother, wishing that she'd hug back.

Xxxxx

Naruto was at the playground, many of the parents and children avoided him, but a few of the children did play with Naruto, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. The children's parents knew who Naruto and his parents were, due to them being on good terms with the former Hokage in the first place. Choza and Shikaku were wearing what they called normal clothes since they were having a few days off work, Choza wore his normal getup (In magna and anime) consisting of something similar to samurai armour. This is considered as honorary to remember on how they've progressed through the years of their forefathers. Shikaku was more conventional with his clothes, (Same as the first time he's seen in the anime, minus the flak jacket) but he did show to be wearing a bullet proof vest, being too lazy to hide it. The two old friends were both glad their children are playing with Naruto and Kiba at the playground.

Tsume was sitting nearby with her loyal partner Kuromaru, the wolfish looking dog, it sat nearby and had an eye patch over its right eye (He still had both his ears at that time). Tsume was wearing a standard uniform that most Shinobi wore, consisting of tight black clothes and a dark green bullet proof vest (All flak jackets will be replaced by those, but will still have pockets and shit). They were looking from Kiba and the children to Hana Inuzuka and three small pups, all practicing on fighting and techniques that will help them to achieve the rank of Genin.

Tsume sighed as she looked around and spotted Alex standing nearby, talking to a fellow officer in uniform, the two kept looking at the play ground, occasionally waving. Alex to Naruto, the other officer to a girl with brown hair tied in a bun, playing on the swings. "So how's it going at head quarters?" Alex asked the officer.

"Nothing new, just increasing in recruits and the occasional crook that tries to escape, but I have heard from my contacts that something's going on, but I haven't seen anything." The officer informs Alex, looking around, the officer was in his late twenties, a small scar on his jaw, he has long brown hair tied in a pony tail behind him.

"Well everyone thinks that we're corrupted Tenshi, hell, every force always has some corruption, but everyone exaggerates." Alex says, sure that it's true.

"I hope you're right friend, and I hope that I can see my little girl becomes a woman, but we have to understand that we may not gain that hope, we should always take precautions." Tenshi tells him, disliking the thought, but knows that he hasn't lived this long by not taking precautions.

"I know Tenshi, but I do think you over thinking this." Alex says, trying to reassure his friend.

"You know me Alex, I'm paranoid, and I haven't lived this long without it." Tenshi chuckles and wonders towards the black haired girl and a pink blouse. "I'll catch you later Alex, wife would want me home now." Tenshi waves at him and then to the girl. "Come on sweetheart! Time to get home!" He calls.

The girl was still on the swings, getting higher and higher as Tenshi hurried over to her, the girl let go of the swing while she swung towards him. Tenshi cursed and quickly went to catch her, succeeding but landed hard on his back as the girl laughed in enjoyment. "Nice catch daddy!" The girl laughed.

"Tenten...don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Tenshi says, feeling pain in his limbs and back for catching her, he lifted and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her like a sack of potatoes while some people laughed at the scene. "Now I hear that you want to live in a dumpster." Tenshi chuckles.

"No I don't!" Tenten yelled, laughing as she kicked her legs.

Alex chuckled as he looked at the sky, or what little he could see from the lower levels and knew it was coming close to nightfall, he walked to Naruto. "Come on kid, time to go home." Alex calls, looking around and seeing most parents do the same since it usually rains hard at night.

Naruto looked disappointed, but he quickly hurried off as his play mates hurry towards their parents, Naruto stopped and smiled at Alex. "Can we have ramen?" Naruto asked.

"...We'll see." Alex chuckled and walked away, having Naruto keep going 'Please!' every few seconds.

Xxxxx

At the Hokage tower, Sarutobi sat at his desk, looking through many paperwork and sighed, he looked through his timetable for tomorrow and sighed once again. "I hate having to go to the Wind Nation."

A small chuckle came from near the door, two ANBU stood there, guarding the door yet seeming to be more relaxed than the normal ANBU. They wore cloaks and their faces were covered by their hoods, they just remained there, but still the occasional chuckle came from them and the Hokage just stared at them. "Sorry Hokage, I just thought it was funny." The one on the left chuckled, revealing to be a young woman.

The Third chuckled. "Well now I know who to take with me." The Hokage chuckled, mentally taking notes on who'd be appropriate to take.

"Aw...Come on." The ANBU said, making a huffing sound and the other ANBU chuckled.

"Come on Etsuko, you enjoy the sun." The ANBU chuckled, sounding like a young, male adult.

"And I believe that you're coming as well Kakashi-kun." Etsuko says, sounding bright.

Kakashi could be seen tilting his head and looked at the Hokage, the old man smirked and nodded. "Come on, I know we're allies with the Nation, and I'm glad, but there are things in that desert that make our forest look like paradise." Kakashi complained.

"True, but we've maintained a strong relationship with the Wind Nation and they've provided us with valuable recourses." The Hokage says and yawns, looking at the clock nearby and saw that it was getting late, he sighed and stood up, getting a couple of cracks in his back. "I best get going, a man my age needs rest." Sarutobi chuckled and began walking towards the door. "I can walk myself to my living quarters, you can go off early you two." Sarutobi tells them and walked out of the room, the two ANBU looked at each other and shrugged, puffing away in a cloud of smoke, wanting to catch dinner before all the good places are full.

Xxxxx

At the Ichiraku Ramen 'stand', but it was known as a well known small restaurant owned by Teuchi and his young daughter Ayame. Naruto was enjoying a third bowl of ramen while Alex just finished one bowl, they were regulars in this restaurant and were one first name basis with the owners. Naruto had just finished his third bowl and smiled, looking around at the other consumers and looked outside, seeing that it began to rain. "It's raining again." Naruto says, not minding the rain at all, just stating a fact.

"...Yeah...it never seems to not rain at night-time, in fact I can't even remember seeing the moon..." Alex says, trying to remember what it looked like, but only recalling it bright.

"I've seen it." Naruto states. "It's big and round." Naruto says and gained an interested look from Alex, wondering when he's seen it.

Alex shrugs it off, thinking that either Naruto thought he saw it or woke up very early and saw it. "Come on kid, time to get you back home and ready for that...preschool crap." Alex says, paying for their meals and walked out with Naruto who was daydreaming, Alex chuckled when he noticed and made sure he walked in the right direction.

Xxxxx

Naruto was laying in his bed at the apartment that the Third Hokage provided for him, it wasn't the best apartment since it was nearer the lower sectors. In this city, the closer to the ground you live, the lower the status you are, the Hokage did try and put him on the higher levels, but Naruto seemed to like his house.

Alex was asleep, sitting on the window sill and leaning against the window, this is his usual place to sleep in Naruto's experience, but he didn't care, he liked that Alex stayed close to him. Naruto's thoughts went back to his memory of the moon, he knows that it is the moon, but he's not sure how he knows. Naruto thought for a few seconds and wondered if it was just a weird dream, then he remembered that he usually dreams of it. Naruto yawned as he got bored with thinking and his mind drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxx

_(Naruto's dream of the moon, happening now as he sleeps)_

Naruto looked around, seeing nothing but pitch black, only very small lights could be seen, but they didn't help, Naruto looked at his hands, knowing they're larger than his normal hands. He recognised that he was wearing some sort of suit, something that reminded him of Alex's Armour, he then noticed something leaking out of it. Not knowing how, but he knew that it was air escaping his suit and it seemed to get harder to breathe.

Naruto seemed to be drifting around, not sure why, he then sees something drift nearby, looking like a metal wall floating nearby. Naruto looked around even more and saw what he believed was a planet, but his mind didn't focus on that for long as he saw things blowing up near the planet, he couldn't make out what it was since his vision was getting worse by the second and it became harder to breathe.

Naruto looks to the right and couldn't help but smile, seeing the large, bright, circular ball that he knew was the moon, it was one of the small privileges a person could ask for. Naruto felt himself coming closer to death, yet he didn't feel fear, he just felt at peace, ready for whatever comes after death. Naruto's vision gets worse and a bright light flashes before him.

Xxxxx

Young Naruto shot up from his bed, sweating and breathing hard, he looked around and saw that he was still in his slightly messy room, he saw Alex sleeping there still and relaxed. Naruto was young, but he remembered this dream ever since he could remember, even though he had bad memory to begin with. Alex tells him that it's a mental block every time Naruto leaves his or whoever is looking after him at the time, he forgets everything and wakes up in hospital in pain usually.

Naruto laid back down, falling to sleep quickly since he's become use to waking up to that dream, Alex snorted a little and his eyes shot open. He quickly looked around, seeing nothing but darkness, his eyes slowly adjusted and saw that he was in Naruto's room, he groans as his back felt stiff as he stood up. He looked down at the sleeping Naruto and smiled as he left Naruto's room and was in the living room/kitchen.

Alex sighed as he looked around, to the right was the kitchen area, it had a small table and a chair, a kitchen counter, a sink and a small fridge. To his left was a very small living room, it had a worn down sofa, worn down because of Naruto and eating several chocolates, a coffee table with a lamp and a small TV in front of the sofa. Alex also remembered the H.D charging up in the corner, not knowing that it originally belonged to Naruto's parents, but its memory was removed and made for Naruto's care. Alex relaxed on the sofa and grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on, he yawned, switching through the channels.

He stopped when he found the news channel and relaxed. _"-Another two cases of RUS (Rodent of Unusual Size) has been reported near the lower levels."_ The female newscaster reports, looking to her male colleague to continue.

"_Yes, only three people were harmed, but they are said to make a full recovery...on a similar subject, about 11:39 PM, a brutal animal attack has happened, killing two people. Evidence suggests that it was an off species, most likely Lycan but none have been seen for the past seventeen years, only occasionally showing after the Purification was announced successful centuries ago, and our experts have examined and know that the off species are nearly whipped out. The KMPF (Konoha Military Police Force) are also examining the evidence and are positive that the Inuzuka Clan had nothing to do with it."_ The male newscaster informs the viewers.

Alex sighed and rubbed his neck in slight pain, a knock on the door came and Alex looked at it, he was slightly confused and stood up. He walked towards the door and his hand was close to his gun, he had reached the door and unlocked it, he opened it and quickly looked outside and sighed in relief. "Tenshi, what the fuck are you doing here?" Alex asked, seeing his friend and fellow police officer standing there.

"Sorry, we're needed at the station." Tenshi says.

Alex sighed and walked into the living room and activated the H.D, it s lights flashed and it looked towards Alex. "Greetings Sir, is there anything that you require?" The H.D asks, bowing slightly as it waited for orders.

"I'm going to be gone for awhile, I want you to make sure Naruto is safe and that he reaches his preschool...thing tomorrow at 7 AM." Alex orders it and gained a nod from the H.D before it started cleaning the apartment, he hurried over to the door and saw Tenshi waiting for him. "Come on, Fugaku gets mad if anyone's late." Alex says, looking around the dark hallway, but knowing that no one's around, more of a habit to spot any unusual activity.

Xxxxxxxxxx

At the gates of Konohagakure, the Hokage stood near the metal gates with a team of ANBU wearing cloak, he was wearing traditional Hokage robes. He yawned as he waited for their transport to come, he looked and saw the transport ship travelling towards them, he indicated for the ANBU to come and they did as the ship stopped. It had the word ATC (Aircraft Troop Carrier) printed on the side, it was camouflaged green and the Leaf symbol on it as well, it looked similar to a very large jet. (Looks similar to Halo Troop Carrier)It was large and capable to hold over two dozen men and weapons easily.

The doors at the back opened and two men walked out, holding rifles and saluting the Hokage as he boarded the ATC with five ANBU, two are Kakashi and Etsuko. One of the ANBU with the two was wearing a white cloak, indicating that the person was a Captain, Sarutobi sat on one of the seats with the ANBU Captain. The four other ANBU sat in random places while the two men walked back inside and closed the door behind them, taking their seats near the door and waited.

"_Okay people, this is your pilot speaking, announcing that we will be reaching our destination in...Sixteen hours, stopping outside the Wind Nation so you can reach the lovely sands of the barren wasteland." _The pilot says over the intercom.

The Hokage sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, but he knew that each Nation has their own joke on each other Nation, theirs were more of a 'Lost in wild, fertile animal filled, maddening woods' type.

"So why are we going to the Wind Nation?" The young female ANBU known as Etsuko asks.

The Hokage looked at her and smiled. "We're trying to improve trade relations and improve our alliance with them." The Hokage informs her.

"Okay then...anyone up for cards?" Etsuko asked and pulled out a deck of cards and shook them.

A couple of ANBU chuckled and wondered over to her, the Hokage chuckled and tried not to ask to join in.

Xxxxx

At the lower levels of Konoha, Naruto was bouncing in excitement as the H.D walked with him, Naruto stopped and smiled as they were outside the academy. "Here we are little Naruto, I will come and collect you at precisely 4:15 PM, here is your lunch and I will buy groceries." The H.D informs him, the H.D was a bright yellow, its body structure was similar to a skeleton, but much thicker.

"Okay." Naruto smiled and grabbed his lunch from the H.D who held it in front of him to take. "See you!" Naruto smiled and hurried off to the academy side entrance for all pre-academy students, he smiled as he saw some of the children that played with him on occasions.

Xxxxx

Several hours have passed and the ATC was near the border of the Fire Nation, Etsuko smirked as she took her winnings from the ANBU and two guards that were at the door. "And another win for me, I really thought you wouldn't take it easy on me boys, I may be a lady, but I'm more of a man then all of you!" Etsuko laughed, but Kakashi placed his hand on the pile, raising a hand of cards and showed them, making Etsuko curse as Kakashi won with a winning hand. "Doesn't matter, you're still my bitch Kakashi-kun." Etsuko smirked.

"Don't care, I won, a ninja doesn't rely on skill but luck." Kakashi says, sounding bemused as he took his winnings.

"_This is the pilot speaking, we're about to pass our borders and entering our allied Nation known as the Time Nation, we have a green light on passing through and we will be landing within three hours."_ The pilot informs them.

"Great, anybody for cards?" Etsuko smirked and started shuffling her cards.

"No!" Most of the people on the ATC said and walked away, rather rest and lose more money to Etsuko or Kakashi.

"Wimps." Etsuko giggled and kept shuffling the cards in her hands.

Xxxxx

Back at Konoha, Alex Ruler, Tenshi and two other officers were at the lowest part of the city, the surroundings were dirty, metal walls and very large pipes that drained through the sewers. "It stinks down here." Tenshi complained.

"Don't complain now, we've got to examine the area and see if there are any big, bad wolves in this section." One of the unnamed officers chuckled, shinning a flashlight down one of the pipes and seeing rats run away.

"Keep laughing Chuckles, one of these days, you're going to be killed." The fourth officer says, sounding more like the leader then the four.

"I would tend to agree with Inabi, especially since we're risking an attack RUS." Alex says and shines a torch down a larger pipe, aiming a gun down it but saw nothing, he looked at the two other officers. Chuckles had lightly tanned skin, a small, black goatee, a green beanie hat and standard police armour. Inabi had shoulder length black hair and dark eyes and wore similar armour to his colleagues, but the Uchiha crest was on his back.

"I'd rather die laughing then be as moody as the Uchiha." Chuckles laughed, looking below his footing and seeing a large stream of sewage water, smelling what people flushed down their toilets mixed together. "Especially in this heavenly place, I wonder why people don't come down here as often as we do..."

Tenshi sighed and stood near one of the largest pipes and looked at the others. "Where the hell is Sergeant Caius? I thought you said that he, and a small team were investigating on anything suspicious down here..." Tenshi states.

"They should...last I heard." Inabi says, listening to the radio but found nothing related to who they're looking for, the team that should've been down here should've met up with them by now.

"Hey! I've found something!" Tenshi yells and sticks his hand into the water and pulls out a handgun, he examines the gun and sees the numbers on it. "Its police issued, looks like its new standard."

"That means that it can't be old...spread out people! We may have to go through the sewers." Inabi says and aims his gun down the pipe, hating the stench but knew duty had to come first.

"You sure that the people being down here?" Alex asked as he coughed at the stench became worse.

Gunshots were heard echoing down the larger of the pipe, they looked alarmed and pulled out their firearms and hurried down them, hearing more gunshots and scream of terror. "Fucking move it!" A voice echoed down the tunnel, making it practically impossible to find out where they are.

"They just keep coming!" Another voice screamed, having a bloodthirsty, beastly roar, making the four look surprised.

"We've got werewolves!"Inabi yells, charging faster than everyone else, slowly vanishing into the darkness with their limited light.

"Wait up Inabi! You're getting too far ahead!" Alex yelled, trying to keep up and the light fixed on him, but was losing sight of him.

"Hold...up..." Chuckles said in deep breaths, coughing hard as he was falling behind and his light started to flicker rapidly and a grunt in pain and splashing sound came shortly after.

Alex and Tenshi failed to notice and kept charging, seeing Inabi turn what they thought was a corner, seeing his light vanish and quickly ran faster and turned a corner and kept running. But they grew worried since the light was nowhere to be seen, they both stopped and were worried that they heard nothing but the water flowing. "Shit, hey! Where are you!?" Alex yelled, but no reply was heard.

Tenshi looked back with his flashlight; eyes grew shocked that Chuckles wasn't there. "Fuck! Chuckles!? Chuckles!?" He yelled, walking back but Alex grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait! What the hell do we do!? Go back to find Chuckles or go and find Inabi!?" Alex asked in an angered voice, not sure what to do and reached for his radio.

"It's no use! Radios don't work down here!" Tenshi says in annoyance, looking back and forth, not sure what to do.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Alex asked, feeling as though they were being watched, aiming his gun into the darkness.

Tenshi cursed under his breath and looked ahead. "We're going to go on and find Inabi, we've got to find him, and he's our senior officer..." Tenshi says, yet worrying about Chuckles since he's been with him in the beginning, remembering being with him when he became an officer at the same time he joined.

Alex sighed and followed Tenshi as he hurried down the tunnel where he believed Inabi was down, not sure what the hell is going to happen. 'This is getting fucked...'

A few minutes pass, they heard nothing but the flowing, rancid water flowing pass their feet, making them worried as they continued down the tunnels, but they began hearing gunshots again, much louder than before came from behind them. They looked at each other in shock and started running back the way they came, more roars of beasts, making them quicken and stop near the exit of the tunnel to another.

Tenshi took a few seconds to catch his breath, jumping slightly as the gunshots were coming from the tunnel and seeing the flashes of the gunshots. Tenshi and Alex tightened their grip on their sidearm, nodding at each other, Tenshi took a quick look around the corner and suddenly someone screamed and something flew passed his head and something big. The two quickly jumped back and shined their flashlights at the thing, seeing a hulking werewolf, it was crouched, but stood over seven feet still, and its arms were muscular yet they looked weaker than they should and were a foot away from the ground. It looked more like a wolf then man, but its structure still resembled a man and stood on its back feet, hardly any hair left on its body and showed horrid, diseased, blackish grey skin that was bleeding from bullet wounds. It had blood drooling from its mouth, nearly impossible to tell if it's someone else's or its own.

Splashing came from between its feet and a person in armour shot up, coughing hard and looking panicked and trying to swim away from it. "Fuck!" Tenshi yelled in shock, emptying his clip along with Alex at the werewolf.

The werewolf looked at them, roaring as its blood splattered everywhere at every shot taken, soon collapsing when Tenshi shot two rounds into its head and spraying the wall behind it with its brains. Tenshi and Alex rushed out of the tunnel and aimed, having their flashlights shining and seeing four more werewolves down the tunnel and three men running towards them. "Fucking move!" One of them yelled, moving his gun behind him and fired a few rounds.

Alex grew scared and quickly grabbed the person in the water and pulled the person up as Tenshi quickly emptied his cartridge, reloaded it and began emptying it again, hitting any werewolves that started to charge. The three men saw Alex and Tenshi; they turned around and fired their remaining bullets in their guns at the werewolves, causing them to roar in anger and quickly flee down nearby tunnels, managing to take out one of them and fall into the stream.

After several seconds of everyone trying to slow down their heart rate, Tenshi lowered his gun, taking deep breaths as he walked towards the three men. "Officer Tenshi...I'm glad to see that you're here...along with Alex..." Someone says, flashing their light at Tenshi and Alex.

Tenshi raised his hand to block out the light from his eyes. "...Sergeant Caius...good to see that you're alive..." He replied, seeing his senior fully armoured but covered in shit, he looked at the others, recognising one as an Uchiha, wearing the same armour as Inabi, but he wasn't Inabi, and the other two he recognised from the office, but never talked to them. They were fully armoured, covering their entire body with armour and helmets covering their faces, covered in muck as well.

"Bastard! He fucking ripped into me!" The one that Alex helped out, making everyone look at the person, seeing that she was a woman and saw a deep gash on her chest, having small sparks coming out of it and some small scratches across her limbs doing the same sparks.

"Shit..." Alex says, helping her towards the edge to get him out of the filthy water. "Anyone got any Medigel?" Alex asked, feeling fear of more werewolves attacking.

"...No, we don't have any! The one that had it fled!" Caius informs them in anger. "We've already lost three officers! We were investigating for a possible Lycan...we went in and found a fucking nest of them! Over a dozen of them and that was just a random encounter!" He yelled in anger, looking back the way they came. "One died as we ran away and the other two ran away, we're sure they were hunted down and killed..." Caius informs them in sadness.

"Well we had two others...one of them was Inabi Uchiha, our ranking officer, we got separated from them..." Tenshi informs him, also disliking losing people.

"Well we've got to get out of here soon..." The Uchiha says, his eyes active with his Sharingan and looking down the tunnel and hearing growling, knowing they'll attack soon.

"What about the others? Inabi and Chuckles?" Tenshi asked, wanting to find them.

"Inabi won't die easy, 'Chuckles' may very well be dead for all we know!" The Uchiha yelled back, pissed off and wanting to get the fuck out of here.

"Relax Yakumi! And Tenshi! We'll look for them! But right now, we've got to get out of here!" Caius tells them. "Now move out! That's an order!"

Tenshi and Alex looked at each other, looking slightly worried and angered that Caius is leaving their team behind, but nodded as everyone quickly reloaded, knowing that everyone is running low on ammunition now. They all began getting ready and Alex helped up the wounded woman up, hoping that they'll make it out quickly. "So where the hell are we going to run? I sure as hell don't know which way we came from..." Alex tells them, looking at Tenshi who shrugged.

"...I don't care...I suggest we run!" Yakumi yells, hearing roars and spotting a few werewolves rushing back out of the tunnels and firing, hitting the werewolves as they rushed forward.

"Get moving! Cover the wounded! Tenshi and Yakumi! Cover our rear! Alex! Help Felix move! Shim and I will be at front and will lead and provide cover! Now move it!" Caius yells over the gunfire, rushing to the front, everyone got into position and hurrying down the tunnel while firing at the werewolves.

The group were running as fast as they could, but the werewolves kept disappearing and reappearing in different tunnels, trying to appear more in numbers and seemed to lead them through different routes. They kept going through the open tunnels, getting exhausted by moving constantly and fear; they rushed down another tunnel, seeing two werewolves blocking another tunnel, making them flee another way.

"They're fucking forcing us to go around in circles!" Shim yelled, shooting at another werewolf that came near him, but quickly rushed down another tunnel to avoid getting shot again. "They fucking know the tunnels!"

"Oh really!? I would've thought that Werewolves that have spent their entire life here would be lost easily!" Felix yelled in annoyance, coughing hard as they took a quick turn to a small tunnel, having to crouch a little and move fast.

Tenshi and Yakumi were breathing hard, reloading as quickly as they could as they quickly moved down the tunnel, pushing Alex and Felix because they were going too slow and a Werewolf was quickly climbing into the tunnel. The tunnel was too small for the Werewolf to stand properly, but it was faster and was looking bloodthirsty, this made the two scared and push harder backwards, shooting the beast as it got closer.

"Fuck!" Caius yells, shooting ahead of him along with Shim, having a Werewolf appear in front of them, the Werewolf began charging, getting hit by the bullets but didn't stop until the side of its head blew off. This confused the two men, suddenly a new face appeared and they quickly took aim but stopped quickly when they saw the face. "Inabi? About time you found us!" Caius yelled and quickly rolled out the pipe.

"Sorry for the delay sir..." Inabi says and starts a few hand signs. "Everyone! Get out!" He ordered.

Shim grabbed Felix and helped Alex pulling her out of the tunnel while Tenshi and Yakumi tried to move away quickly, hearts rising rapidly as the Werewolf got closer. Yakumi's gun stopped shooting, making a nasty metallic crack and made him curse loudly. "It's jammed!" He yelled and quickly moved down the tunnel quickly.

"Fuck! Don't leave me here you bastard!" Tenshi yelled, having the Werewolf only a few feet away and his gun ran empty, making him curse as well and shuffle backwards as fast as he can, kicking the werewolf's face when it got too close. "It's a fucking brute!" Tenshi yells, shocked that it survived being shot several times.

This continued for several seconds and Tenshi felt even more fear as it tried to grab hold of him, but only managing to make small cuts into his shin and feet armour. Something grabbed his shoulders and pulled him backwards, feeling his back click as he hit the edge of the pipe and being dragged out and Inabi took a deep breath and breathed out fire down the tunnel. This made the Werewolf roar in anger and agony, also making Tenshi yell in pain, having his legs set alight and feeling the heat of the fire, but was quickly kicked into the sewage water.

Tenshi shot out of the water, coughing hard and trying not to vomit. "That's fucking wrong!" He yelled, getting up and feeling his legs in agonising pain and looked around, seeing everyone exhausted, even if the armour the officers were wearing were suppose to enhance their performance.

"The beast's dead! We've got to move!" Inabi yelled, taking out his handgun and looked at the commanding officer Caius. "I believe the exit is down here!" He informs Caius.

Caius nodded and looked at the others. "Same formation! Inabi, you're at front! Now let's go!" He orders and they quickly began moving, but Tenshi was having difficulties keeping up.

They continued like this for a minute and howls came from the other tunnels, making them hurry. "So where the hell is the exit!?" Tenshi yelled in annoyance, still trying not to vomit and legs causing more pain with each step he took.

"Should make it out very soon!" Inabi yelled back, taking a quick glance around a corner, but stopped suddenly as something large, hairy and dark flew past, making a nasty, metal scraping sound. "Bastard!" He yelled and started shooting where the beast disappeared to, but stopped shooting when he saw flashes down the tunnel that the beast came from, looking quickly and raised an eyebrow in surprise when someone rushed out and shoot in their direction. Everyone cursed and dived, gaining metal pinging sounds, indicating that the bullets hit one or two of their armour plating.

"Hold fire! Hold fire!" Caius yelled, quickly aiming his gun, trying to recognise the person, but couldn't see the person's face.

"No fucking way man!? I've been fucking down here for fuck knows! And I'm looking for the field of flowers that was promised down here!" The person yelled, sounding panicked and a man.

"...Chuckles?" Alex called, looking close and seeing his companion covered in shit and blood.

"Alex? Where the fuck did you go!? I fucking trip! A few minutes later and I can't find where the fuck you guys went!" Chuckles yelled in annoyance. "It's going to take a week to get the shit out of my teeth!"

"We haven't got time!" Inabi yelled in annoyance and walked forward. "Either come with us! Or go away! Your choice!"

"That's right boys, time to get moving!" Caius yelled, getting up with everyone else, but they noticed that its gone quiet, making them worry and shine their touches everywhere, but everything seemed too calm, even the beast a minute ago is nowhere to be seen. "...Think we've scared them off?" He asked.

A sudden scream of horror and random gunshots came quickly; they shined their touches at the source and saw the man that was with Caius, Shim, being pulled up a large pipe above them. "Holy shit!" The woman being supported by Alex yells.

Inabi and Caius cursed loudly, quickly jumping onto Shim's legs and tried to pull him out. "Don't fucking let go! Don't fucking let go! Fuck!" Shim yelled, screaming in horror as blood leaked down his body, dropping his gun and his hands going into the pipe.

"Hold on Shim!" Caius yelled, trying to pull him down, but he felt his feet lease the ground, along with Inabi.

Yakumi rushed over and grabbed hold of Shim's ankles, being the only thing he could grab, but it didn't stop him being lifted off the ground. Shim screamed in agony and gargled before they were dropped, splashing onto the sewage water, quickly recovered and pulled Shim out of the water, horrified by seeing most of his throat ripped out.

Everyone looked and knew he was a goner, seeing the blood pour out of his throat and his body spasms as he held onto his throat as he quickly bled to death. "We've got to move!" Inabi yelled, knowing that this will happen to all of them if they don't escape, this will happen to all of them, but all did know this, they just didn't think it through properly.

"...Fuck..." Felix says in sadness, seeing the man pass from this life.

"How much ammunition do you guys have? I'm nearly at the stage of making shooting noises to scare them off..." Chuckles informs them, making them look at each other and realise that they were either on their last clip or having one to spare.

"Well we better move even faster than before." Inabi yells and began moving.

Everyone began moving other then Chuckles, he walked over to the body and stuck his hand in the water and pulled out Shim's gun before running to catch up with the others. The howls began again, making them panic and run faster, this continued for a minute before the Werewolves came out again, making everyone fire rapidly, wanting them to go away.

Yakumi, Tenshi and Chuckles were near the back, shooting at anything that moved, Alex continued to help the woman Felix move while Caius and Inabi led the group. Yakumi yelled in anger as he pulled rapidly at his trigger, looking scared as it stopped shooting, he threw his gun and ran, leaving the two behind. "Oi! We're still shooting you fucking-" Tenshi began to yell back, but was cut off when he was tackled by a Werewolf, smashing into the wall and Chuckles looked scared now.

"Get the fuck off him!" He screamed and shot rapidly at the beast, after a couple of seconds, making the beast collapse and he quickly rushed over and dropped one of the guns to grab the body. He yanked hard and made the creature roll off Tenshi, having him gasp in pain and quickly sit up. "You alright mate?" Chuckles asked, helping him up.

"Oh, I'm alright, fancy a cup of tea ? Come on dumbass! We've got to move!" Tenshi yelled, quickly rushing away with Chuckles, quickly trying to catch up with the others.

The group ran for several seconds until they stopped suddenly, seeing some light coming down the tunnel, everyone looked and realised that it was the exit of the sewers. "Get moving!" Caius yelled, everyone rushing towards the exit, they stopped when three Werewolves appeared near the exit.

"...Fuck it! Go through them!" Inabi yelled, shooting one shot before the gun stopped shooting, making him curse and throw the gun away while pulling out a small blade and charged forward, having Caius cover while Yakumi began doing hand signs as he hurried forward.

Alex and Felix took out their guns and started shooting as well, Tenshi and Chuckles were still a little way away from the group to do anything. "Let's go!" Caius yelled in anger, shooting rapidly as the Werewolves charged.

One of the Werewolves launched itself at Inabi, he dodged and sliced its arm, severing it by the blow and making the Werewolf roar in anger and pain. The beast quickly rushed down a pipe, escaping as Inabi was about to attack it, but was soon tackled by the second Werewolf, this made Inabi yell in anger as he stabbed his blade into the Werewolf.

The third Werewolf charged pass the second and was heading towards the others, Caius's eyes widened in shock, his gun ran empty and he cursed, quickly diving to the side as the Werewolf rushed pass him.

Felix and Alex cursed loudly, quickly pushing each other out of the way from the Werewolf which leapt towards them, they both pulled out their guns and fired, hitting either side of its head. The Werewolf's head exploded by the shots and splashed into the water with Alex and Felix, they both looked shocked and looked back, seeing Tenshi and Chuckles rushing towards them. "That was a good move." Tenshi commented as he helped Alex up with Chuckles helped Felix up.

Caius got back up, looking to spot Inabi stabbing the blade into the beast's chest, having blood pour out of it rapidly onto Inabi, making him curse as the beast seemed to get heavier. Yakumi rushed towards them and took a deep breath and breathing out fire, consuming the beast and making Inabi take a deep breath before sinking into the water. A few seconds had passed and the Werewolf, collapsed into the water, putting out the flames but started flowing down the sewage water, during that time, Inabi shot up, coughing hard. "That's fucking wrong!" He yelled.

"We've got to get going!" Caius yelled, quickly getting up and rushing towards the exit.

The others nodded and quickly rushed towards the exit, the howls getting louder, making their hearts beating harder as they began to rush for the exit. A few Werewolves began to appear and were charging towards them, they felt fear and ran as fast as they could, Caius, Yakumi and Inabi leading the group, the others were slower since they were getting more exhausted then before.

One of the Werewolves launched itself forward, managing to grab hold of Chuckles leg and pulled hard, making him scream in horror as he was being dragged away. Tenshi, Felix and Alex looked back, looking in horror and quickly rushed back and grabbed is hand, trying to pull him back. "You shoot me if they take me!" Chuckles yelled, feeling pain as the Werewolf's nails tore through his armour, Tenshi cursed and pulled out his gun and took aim. "Don't shoot me now!" He yelled.

Tenshi shot at the Werewolf, hitting it chest, but didn't kill it and panicked him when his gun ran empty, he was the tackled by another Werewolf, making him scream as they rolled away. Alex looked scared how, watching his friend being attacked, but lost his footing since the Werewolf pulled harder. Felix looked scared, having to lean against the wall and quickly pulled out her gun and started shooting at Tenshi's attacker while grabbing Alex's ankle, trying to make sure he didn't get taken away as well.

"Let go your fucking dog!" Alex yelled, trying to keep hold of Chuckles, but his grip was getting worse.

"Don't you fucking let go!" Chuckles kept on yelling, but his hand slipped through Alex's grip and was rapidly being dragged into the darkness. "Fuck!" Chuckles screamed, looking behind him and screamed in horror as several Werewolves pounced on him, dragging him away and ripping into him.

"Chuckles!" Alex yelled, quickly getting up, but soon looked in shock as several Werewolves emerged from the pipes, making him look in fear and looked at Tenshi, spotting that Felix managed to kill the beast. "Fuck!" Alex yelled, helping up Felix and quickly rushed over to Tenshi, but was soon tackled by one of the Werewolves, making him curse in pain and Felix looking shocked as she hit the floor.

"Shit!" Felix yelled, quickly taking aim and fired at the beast, something strange happened when she did, most of the Werewolf's head and right shoulder were blown off and sent the beast flying away. Felix looked at her gun, but something metallic took a step, making her eyes widen and look back, looking surprised when she spotted a D.R.D that looked like an angel to her. Its gray body armour, its blinding white line across its face for eyes, its large torso, shoulders and arms, its right arm was raised and showed what looked like a small cannon from its wrist.

The cannon went back in its wrist, having its three claw like fingers and curved thumb come out, soon having two blades follow above its wrist, same coming from its other wrist. The D.R.D charged forward, passing Felix and Alex and charged towards the increasing number of Werewolves, two more metallic steps were heard from behind Felix. She looked back and saw two more D.R.D walking towards them, one of them had its left hand with blades and its right hand with the small cannon, the other had only its hands.

The armed D.R.D charged forward while the other D.R.D hurried over to Felix, grabbing hold of her shoulder and pulled her so hard, she went sliding down the tunnel. The D.R.D did the same with Alex while he watched the two D.R.D bots get dog piled by the Werewolves, but also seeing some of them fly with each hit the D.R.D bots did.

The third D.R.D hurried over to where Tenshi was, reaching down and pulled out a bloody officer and sent him flying towards the exit, it looked back and both its wrists turned into cannons. It aimed them towards the increasing number of Werewolves, blasting them and sending either severing limbs by the blast, or causing giant holes.

Outside, Tenshi was coughing hard, Alex pulling him out of the stream and set him up against the wall while an ATC shown its lights at the exit. Alex cursed when he saw several scratch marks over Tenshi's skin, Felix cough hard as well, finding her short trip rather painful and dragged her towards them. Felix looked around, seeing Caius talking over his radio, the two Uchiha officers looking exhausted, despite being trained in the ninja arts.

"If I...fucking get...infected...I'm going to kill...every single...one of them...before I turn..." Tenshi coughed, looking at Alex and chuckled. "Remind me...to get Tenten...a gift..." He told Alex, making him chuckle.

"As long as it isn't a gun." Alex laughed and relaxed a little.

"After I'm patched up..." Felix says, taking a deep breath while she began to remove her helmet. "I'm going to get myself laid." She says, managing to unlock the helmet and made the two guys laughed.

Alex looked down, wanting to fall asleep and Tenshi looked at the woman then she removed her helmet, making him raise his eyebrows. "I'm Tenshi, and this is my good friend Alex Ruler, he's currently single and is looking for either a girlfriend or a quick role in the sack." Tenshi introduced himself and mostly trying to get her attention on Alex.

Alex looked at him in confusion and chuckled, looking back at the woman and his gob was left hanging open. The woman had sweaty, pale skin, soft blue eyes and shining, blond hair tied into a bun, she was very attractive and Alex couldn't help but smile. "...Hi...Alex Ruler...umm...what's your name?" Alex asked.

"Mio Yamanaka." She chuckled, trying to ignore the fact that they're next to the sewer in the worst place in the city.

"Well...maybe when we get out of here...want to...hang out or something?" Alex asked, making her look surprised by this.

"Well..." Mio began but someone stepped up to them.

"We've got to get moving! Now!" The person yelled, making them look to see a soldier, looking to spot the ATC that was hovering nearby and the three officers were already on it.

"Okay, you help Tenshi up and I'll help Mio up." Alex tells him, helping up Mio.

"Oh, aren't you a gentleman?" Mio smiled, but quickly headed towards the ATC while the soldier helped a chuckling Tenshi.

They quickly jumped onto the ATC, looking back to see two D.R.D bots hurrying towards them, they both jumped onto the ATC as it took off. The three officers, either sat down or practically fell to the floor, two medics quickly went to them, making sure none of them were in immediate danger. A couple of minutes passed and the group were feeling the pains and exhaustion of what they just experienced, and they slowly began to morn for all those they lost.

"Chuckles...man...I should've held on tighter..." Alex says, gaining a pat on the shoulder from the fallen Tenshi.

"Don't beat yourself up too much...I doubt that you could've done more then you'd done..." He says and looks to see one of the soldiers walking towards the centre, after looking over the two D.R.D bots.

"Okay everyone...I've checked with the D.R.D bots, and they could find no one else within that sewer pipe, we also lost a D.R.D to get you guys out of there." The soldier informs them, looking highly annoyed by this.

Alex cursed, was having some hope for Chuckles since there was a missing D.R.D which made him hope that it was saving Chuckles. "You know something..." Tenshi spoke up, making Alex look at him. "I can't remember what Chuckles name is...I've been calling him it since we were kids...even his family called him that..." Tenshi informs him, making Alex nod, not actually recalling his name ever, but prayed for him as they headed towards the hospital.

Xxxxx

Over two hours have passed and the ATC that held the Hokage landed, stopping at a small town at the border of their nation, stopping near its edge and landed easily. The Hokage and his ANBU guards walked out, most yawning and stretching from the long journey. "So, who else needs the toilet after that journey?" Etsuko asked, cracking her knuckles and looked around. "What's this place called?" She asked.

"I believe the locals call this town the Hourglass Neck." Sarutobi informed her as he walked towards a railing, having Etsuko follow.

"...Strange name, first time in the Time Nation and they have weird names." Etsuko says aloud, making Kakashi chuckle.

"Well, this is their only way to the Wind Nation, it rather unique in a way." Sarutobi informs her and points over the railing, making her look and gained a confused look.

She saw the there was a triangular shaped pit that is filled with sand at the bottom of it, she looked ahead and spotted the end and saw that there was a small exit to a vast plane of sand. "I take it that's the Wind Nation..." Etsuko states.

"Yes, and this town use to be at the bottom of this pit, but it slowly filled with sand and the people of this town tried to stop it, but it filled like an hourglass. They abandoned the town and built one on top here, and the town bellow us was swallowed up by the sand, thus naming their own town." Sarutobi informed her, making her nod in interest. "Since then, they've added a tram system to allow an easy access to the Wind Nation's capital, and it's to our right here." Sarutobi informs them, pointing towards a very large and long cable, attached to something similar to a transmission tower, near the bottom was a large tram attached to the cable.

"Looks interesting." Kakashi smiled under his mask and wondered towards it with Sarutobi and the rest.

Xxxxx

Back at Konohagakure, within their main hospital, the police officers were all within one large ward, looking exhausted and depressed by the whole ordeal they suffered from within the sewers. "Now then, Sergeant Caius...you've only suffered from some fractures, some bad exhaustion, but you're okay. Both Inabi and Yakumi Uchiha, you're just suffering from chakra exhaustion and some bruises." The doctor informed half group and then looked at the others. "Alex Ruler, you've just suffered from some fractures, Mio Yamanaka, you've suffered from chakra loss, several scratches, nonfatal thankfully and some fractures. Tenshi...several fractures, several deep scratches, we're still running the blood work, but we're sure that you're not infected, worst case scenario, you'll have a large craving for raw meat and other traits." The doctor informed them.

"...Fucking bastards." Tenshi says, rubbing his bandaged wounds, but feeling glad that he's going to live another day to see his wife and child.

"So...Tenshi is just going to act more like a dog then usual?" Alex asked, chuckling a little, but still looking down by losing a teammate.

The door to their room opens and Tenshi glared at Alex. "Fuck you, you stupid piece of...hey! How's my angels doing?" Tenshi called out, making everyone look to see a small girl with long, blackish hair, wearing a pink blouse and a blue skirt rushing towards him. Behind her was a woman wearing a formal, light blue dress, having lightly tanned skin, very dark, brown hair tied into a bun and was giving a small glare at Tenshi.

"Good save sweetheart." The woman tells him, a small vain on her forehead.

"Hello Mrs Tamae, you're looking pleasant today." Alex bowed, gaining a slight shiver when he looked at her.

"Please, just call me Tamae." Tamae smiled.

Alex just looked at Tenshi who tried his best to make sure his daughter doesn't jump on him, but then looked at Tamae and bows lower. "I'm fine with just calling you Mrs Tamae." Alex says and quickly walks away from her and sits next to Mio.

"Why are you acting like that?" Mio asked.

"She's nearly twice my age and the last time I didn't use Mrs, I had two black eyes, and she scares me more than Tenshi drunk and in his personal armoury...Or the thought of Tenshi pushing his interest of weapons onto his girl Tenten..." Alex explained. "Mrs Tamae may look young, but she's nearly in her forties."

"...And who is she to your friend?" She asked him.

"She's his wife, and the girl with them is their kid obviously, rather late on having kids, I know, but Tenshi's been my friend since school and he's always been a fan of the older ladies." Alex tells her.

"...They sound like fun..." Mio says in a bemused voice as she saw the couple talking.

The door opened again and a small blond boy walked in, looking around and saw Alex. "Uncle Alex!" The boy yelled, rushing over and jumped on him, making him curse in pain and gained a glare from Tamae.

Alex picked up the child and looked at Tamae with a sorry look. "I told you, I'm not your uncle Naruto." Alex chuckled and made Naruto laugh, Mio smiled and sat up a little, looking and smiling at Naruto.

"So who's your little friend?" Mio asked, making both Alex and Naruto look at her.

"This little knucklehead here, is Naruto, I'm pretty much spend most of my time with the kid, Hokage recommended me and I've been looking after the kid since he was a noisy, smelly baby." Alex chuckled, hanging Naruto upside down, making him laugh. "And I assume you had you H.D bring you here, right Naruto?" Alex chuckled, gaining a laugh from Naruto.

Mio smiled, but was surprised as she knew that Naruto was the Nine Tailed Fox container, yet seemed like any normal boy. "Then hello Naruto, I'm Mio." She introduced herself.

Naruto smiled at her. "How old are you?" Naruto asked, making Alex and Mio look at Naruto.

"I'm nineteen years old, and how old are you Naruto?" Mio asked, making Alex look at her in slight surprise.

"Nearly five." Naruto smiled.

"Nineteen? Hmm...Rather young to be seeing this kind of action, aren't you?" Alex asked.

"I'm a part of a family from one of the main clans, I've been trained as a Kunoichi, so I can look after myself, and how old are you?" Mio asked, smirking at him.

"Umm...twenty-one..." Alex chuckled. "But I trained and graduated early." Alex tells him.

"You're old." Naruto laughed, making Mio and Alex stare at him in annoyance.

"How about I knock you out and you'll be older when you wake up?" Alex smirks, making Naruto laugh, he then looked at Mio, remembering something. "Hey...you doing anything...soon?" Alex asked, making Mio smirk at him.

"Hmm...Maybe...why?" Mio giggled.

"Well...I...uh...wanted to...umm..." Alex began, not sure how to do it.

"Uncle Alex wants booty." Naruto smiled innocently, making Alex tense in surprise and nearly dropped Naruto, Tenshi and Mio heard this and started laughing their arses off.

"...Well...I'll have to think about it." Mio laughed, seeing Alex mentally strangling Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review, I want reviews, so please review T_T and sorry for not doing the Wind Nation, it'll be done next chapter. Peace out.<p> 


	4. The Sand's Fangs and Swirling Sands

Sleepless D: Sorry for the slow work, I've been busy, please read and review. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Outside the Wind Nations city, a large monorail that stretched throughout the entire Wind Nation was heading towards the Sand city as it was getting close to the sunrise. Inside the monorail were several Leaf ANBU and an elderly man in a white robe sat inside of it, heading towards what seemed like a sand storm. "Lord Hokage, we're about to reach the Sand city." A young man says, wearing ANBU Battle Armour.<p>

"Thank you Kakashi." Sarutobi smiled, looking outside and seeing nothing but desert, knowing that below the surface were giant creatures that made the monorail look tiny.

Kakashi sighed and removed his helmet, he wore black ANBU Battle Armour and leaned against the chair, and another ANBU walked up to him and sat next to him. "So how've you been Kakashi?" The person asked, also wearing black ANBU Battle Armour, sounding like a woman and held onto his hand.

Kakashi, looking like he usually does, just younger and less stressed. "I've been fine, I've missed you." Kakashi smiles and squeezes her hand.

The woman removed her helmet and placed it beside her, she had white hair with spiky bangs holding to the left, nearly hiding her light blue eyes, and she also had lightly tanned skin and slim lips. "Not as much as me." She smiled and pressed her lips against Kakashi's lips, still covered by the mask that covered his lower face, they stayed like that for several seconds before a coughing sound was heard from behind.

The woman quickly stopped kissing Kakashi and blushed; she tried to hide her face as Kakashi chuckled as he held her hand again. "Enjoy that?" One of the other ANBU asked him, chuckling as he saw the young couple get a little embarrassed.

"Yeah." Kakashi chuckled. "I enjoyed that a lot Etsuko." Kakashi smiled under his mask and squeezed the young woman's hand and gained a squeeze back

"...You two do know that you've been working on the same missions for awhile now, right?" Sarutobi asked in a slightly bemused voice.

"Yeah...but we hardly have the time to just relax anymore." Etsuko says and crosses her legs.

"And as soon as you relax, the worse seems to come." The ANBU Captain says, standing near the back with his features hidden by his white cloak.

"Yeah...but this is a one way track that's attacked between two points, one is to our ally, the Sand, and the other is also to our ally, the Time Nation, and all life around this area is non-existent but the giant stingrays and they already make people nervous in case they land on them." Etsuko claims and smiled.

"That may be true...but it only takes one time to screw up." The Captain says and looks outside, seeing small storms brewing. "We're close." He says.

Etsuko looked outside and her eyes widened slightly as she saw a very large, circular mountain that looked like a wall, but what caught her attention was something that looked like a giant tornado or sand storm on the top of the mountain. The storm swirled around rapidly, looking ready to rip anything apart that should enter it; she remembered the story that it's protected the Sand City better than most walls for years, not remembering what powered it. "How does the Sand Wall work? Cause it looks very interesting..." Etsuko claims.

"No one really knows...there are rumours, but it isn't my place to say." Sarutobi says and looks at the team, seeing that they were about to stop at the lower levels of the mountain/wall.

"...Alright then." Etsuko says and places her helmet on so no one can see her face and Kakashi quickly did the same.

After a few minutes, the monorail stopped just outside the second to the lowest area of the wall, the doors opened and the group of ANBU and the Hokage walked out of it. The group were greeted by a handful of Sand Shinobi in battle armour, the Kazekage in his traditional Kage robes. The Hokage bowed and the Kazekage bowed back. "Welcome, I hope your journey was alright." The Kazekage says.

"It was alright, I hope that your city is well." The Hokage smiled and looked at the spinning sand wall.

"It's doing fine." The Kazekage says, turning and walking towards the wall, the Hokage nodded and followed him.

The Hokage looked back and saw his squad following him along with some of the Sand Jounin walking with them. "I see that you still run a tight shift around these parts." Sarutobi states and looks forward again.

"Of course, we are making sure that no one tries to infiltrate our city, we've had several attempts already." The Kazekage tells him, looking at the whirling sands. "They've tried to get in through the sands since it's mostly unguarded, but we have patrols on both sides and the infiltrator would be too hurt to do anything but more a few feet away from the sand." He informs him.

Sarutobi looked slightly shocked by this information, but he understood since there will be someone that would want to know what they have and sell it to others for high prices. "So who has been trying to enter your city?" Sarutobi asked, seeing the Kazekage stop on metal flooring near the stone wall, he looked back and saw the others step onto the metal flooring and felt the floor move, realising it was an elevator.

"Shinobi of different villages, one from the Earth Nation, the others we never found out who they are since they died before we got any information from them." The Kazekage tells him.

"I see, even after all this time, the Earth Nation still tries to spy on us." The Hokage says and looked up, seeing that they're close to the middle level.

"Yeah, they will always be a pain." The Kazekage says and the metal floor stopped when they hit the top of the middle level, facing four people standing in front of them, having their faces covered by hoods.

"Oh, I can smell your blood." The lead one said in a hungry voice, pulling out a knife and jumped forward, aiming for the Kazekage's throat, but he just took a step to the right and sent his fist into the person's throat, making him cough hard and fall to his knees.

"Kill them!" One of the others yelled, pulling out a gun and aimed at the Kazekage, not noticing the Kazekage's eyes darkening and fired their gun, but hit something gold which stopped the bullet. The golden dust shot towards the attacker and covered his face, making him fire blindly as the others began reacting. The other two quickly pulled out weapons, one with a kunai, the other with another gun and took aim at the others, Kakashi shot forward while the others were readying themselves for any attack. The attacker with the gun fired at the Hokage, but Kakashi got in the way as the bullet, having it deflect off his armour, but leaving a small dent in his armour. The attacker fired several more times, having the bullets deflect off Kakashi's armour and causing small dents as the last attack charged at the guards, swinging the kunai towards a Sand Jounin. The Jounin quickly pulled out a katana to block the kunai, but when the kunai collided with the katana, it cut through the blade and quickly stabbed through the person's chest.

The Jounin yelled in pain and the attacker pushed the Jounin backwards, off the elevator floor and had him fall, the Leaf ANBU and Sand Jounin pulled out projectile weapons and fired at the melee attacker, quickly killing him and fell of the platform. A small Leaf ANBU known as Etsuko vanished and reappeared in front of the last attacker with the gun; she pulled out a sword and swung towards the attacker. Etsuko managed to slice through the attacker's side, making him scream in pain and quickly collapsed, passing from this life quickly. "No one attacks him! You got it!?" Etsuko yelled in anger, looking back and could tell Kakashi was a little surprised by this.

Everyone looked at the Kazekage grabbed the first attack's shoulder as he removed the person's hood to show a man's face, slightly surprising the Leaf ninja that the attacker was a male vampire. "...My clan...shall take...your city..." The vampire says, gasping for breath, looking at the last surviving attacker falling backward, having the gold dust slowly suffocating to death. The Kazekage walked behind the vampire and grabbed its jaw and the top of its head, the vampire struggled but the Kazekage snapped its neck and watched as it fell to the ground, staying lifeless on the ground.

The Hokage was slightly shocked by the Kazekage's action, but soon the sun raised and the body of the vampire's body began to smoke, bursting into flames. "Mind if I ask why there was a vampire within the city limits?" Sarutobi asked, silently thanking Kakashi for getting in the way.

"We had a small vampire group managed to get inside our city, this was about two years ago and we are still killing their group, they're persistent and we're still trying to find their leader, they'll panic and flee the city." The Kazekage says, walking towards the edge and looked down, seeing people helping the Sand Jounin and confused by the dead attacker. 'They must have charmed one of our Shinobi.' He thought, annoyed that he had a Shinobi of the Sand fell to vampire's powers. "The Jounin is alright, we can move on."

"I see...do you require any help clearing them out?" Sarutobi asked.

"Not really, we've got things handled here, but if you want to assist, then you can." The Kazekage says, lifting his hand and the gold dust around the limp attacker, the attacker coughed hard and took deep, panting breathes, his hood falling and showed a woman with dirt covering her face and slightly glowing eyes. "Men, take the thrall, you know where to place her." The Kazekage orders his Shinobi.

Two nodded and grabbed the woman's arms and dragged her away, the Leaf ANBU and Hokage looked in confusion. "Where do you take them?" Kakashi asked.

"We have had several people taken by the vampires and turned into Charmed Followers; they require a lot of rehabilitation." The Kazekage informs him and they walked towards the wall, soon coming close to a tunnel with several guards surrounding it.

"Kakashi, Etsuko, I feel that we've got to assist them, so I'm allowing you two to assist in finding any sign of the vampire race, but don't get yourself hurt." The Hokage tells the two youngest ANBU, the group now walking into the tunnel while the armed guards bowed their heads in respect while small lights in the tunnel scanned the group.

"Very well Lord Hokage." Kakashi says and gained a nod from Etsuko.

"We'll make sure to contribute with the Sand's vampire problem and help wipe them out while we're here." Etsuko says and looks back to see her comrades acting normal, but she knew they weren't sure why the Hokage wanted this, but they never question it.

The Kazekage heard all of this and once they stopped at the end of the tunnel, the Kazekage looked at a Kunoichi standing near the exit. "Idgrod, you're partly involved in the investigation, I want you to take these Leaf ANBU to Sector 13, they're assisting in that area for those disappearance that may be involved in the vampire race." He said, gaining a nervous nod from her and looked to see two ANBU that were about her height.

"Hello..." She says, gaining a nod from the two. "You can follow me..." She says and walks away, having the two ANBU follow her.

"Now then, shall we head to the Kazekage tower? Or do you wish to rest before we spend hours over our alliance agreement?" The Kazekage asked, beginning to walk and stood and looked towards the city.

The visitors look and were slightly impressed, having towering building built within the circular mountain walls, the walls and floor appeared to be made from stone or sand. The buildings were uniquely designed (Like how it was in the Naruto Series), the Hokage looked down at his feet and brushed the sand from the floor, showing a metal floor, but the sand soon hid it. 'Interesting, must either be magnetic sand to make the unique appearance and Jutsus that require it...or something else...' Sarutobi thought. "Well, I'm good either way my friend." The Hokage chuckled. The Kazekage nodded as the group began walking down the walkway and soon appeared near another monorail, making the Hokage sigh slightly, getting tired of being on monorails.

Xxxxx

In the orbit of the planet, the space station known as the Black Horse Station, the man in the black cloak, known as Norio watched from his window of the control deck, getting bored and seeing several shining objects heading towards the planet. "Fucking hell, another group of pods heading towards us, scan them." Norio says.

"Scanning...by the looks of things...a few of them are escapees from that gladiator slave trade that keeps coming by to examine and take over our world Master." One of the scientists informs him. "The others are hunters hired by the leader...they're getting edgy

"Hmm...any idea on where they're going to land?" Norio asked.

"Well...by the looks of it...they're going to split in half, the larger half of the pods are going to crash at the Fire Nation, the smaller half is going to crash at the Water Nation...they're going to land in the sea...far from any land, they'll be lucky to survive." The scientist informs him.

Norio sighed and looked at the shining pods as they came closer to his planet. "Should be interesting to have new people coming, any power signals coming from them?"

"Only a few of them, nothing major, but one does have the power of a normal Jounin." Another scientist informs him.

"Interesting." Norio replied and saw the pods hit the atmosphere, bursting into flames as they headed towards the land.

"Congratulations sir, I believe we may have just detected one of your people...but we lost the signal and only know it's in this section of the planet." The scanning scientist says and points to a quarter of the planet.

Norio sighed and looked at the section as it came onto a large screen near him, seeing the section of the planet. "Keep observations on the newcomers, I'll see where the bastard is."

Xxxxx

Several miles away from the Leaf City, over half a dozen flaming objects fell from the sky, two being much further ahead than the others. The objects were circular and suddenly, they had an item fall from their backs, becoming an X piece attached to a wire on the circular objects, causing the pods to slow down drastically, stopping the flames and quickly the wire snapped off, the objects falling freely.

The objects hit the ground and caused a small explosion, the smoke clearing quickly and white, circular objects were pods, a strange door being on the side, they opened and two people stumbled out. One of them was a large, muscular being, coughing and quickly getting up and showing that it was a Krogan, with a dirty yellow skin and red armour. The second one stumbled around on the ground, coughing hard, trying to breathe, but couldn't, the smoke cleared and the being was human shaped. He had a tanned and slightly scaly skin, messy, black, blood covered hair, he wore some kind of armour, but it was heavily damaged and several scars, both old and new covered his body and blood also covering his skin. He kept gasping as he held onto a katana, clenching it tight as he fell to the ground, gasping continuously.

"Hey! You alright Zargos!?" The Krogan yelled, seeing that the alien was having difficulty breathing and quickly went to the pod, pulling out a plasma shotgun and a mask, quickly hurrying over to the alien. "Your species really are too sensitive to different air!" He yelled, quickly placing the mask on his face and quickly pressed a few buttons, quickly having a breathing sound come from it.

The alien known as Zargos shot up, coughing hard and holding his throat. "...Thanks...this...is better..." The alien says in a croaky voice, sounding very human.

The Krogan looked up, seeing the flaming object that he knew were pods coming closer. "We've got to move! Those damn slavers are coming!" He yelled, moving to the pod that the alien got out of and grabbed something inside and quickly handed the alien a handgun. "Let's move!" He yelled and started moving into the cover of the woods, the alien nodding and quickly recovering and followed him.

Xxxxx

A curtain distance away, a team of Leaf ANBU were returning from a mission, still fully armoured with their black Battle Armour, they were resting for a short while before returning to the Leaf City. They were confused as unnatural winds blew, they heard radio static and they looked at each other, they quickly cleared the signal and received a radio signal was heard. "This is for anyone within or near Outer Sector 17, we have had a disturbance and believe that there are ACS (Alien Crash Site) within that area, require immediate action." The person on the radio ordered.

The shortest one picked it up and handed it to the second shortest. "This is Shisui, we are near the facility, we're already returning from a mission, but we'll investigate the area." Shisui says and looks at the others, gaining a nod from everyone else and quickly vanished.

Xxxxx

At the Sand City, the Hokage and the Kazekage were within the Kazekage's office, standing and watching the city through the large window, seeing the city working hard as everyone walked through the slightly windy streets. "This really is a beautiful city..." The Hokage says, looking at the city and seeing a building that is directly in the middle of the city, taller then all buildings, all buildings near or next to it seemed abandoned. He looked at the Tower's design and noticed that it was mushroom shaped and electricity kept hitting and running up the tower.

"Yeah...we sometimes have to repair the city every once and awhile, but we remain strong." The Kazekage tells him, sighing slightly as he looked at his city, wanting it to be better, but they're only managing to stay standing.

"I know, you're a strong nation, having allies that can help you can make you so much stronger." The Hokage says to him, smiling and following the Fourth Hokage's belief. "So, shall we go through the new agreements?" The Hokage asked and gained a nod from the Kazekage.

Xxxxx

In the lower levels of the Sand City, the two ANBU known as Kakashi and Etsuko were in a glass elevator, heading downwards, they stood there with the Sand Kunoichi who was about their age and named Idgrod. "We'll be there soon." The girl said, looking at the top and seeing letters and numbers coming from a screen, seeing it saying Sector 15 and soon hit Sector 14.

"So what is so special about Sector 13?" Kakashi asked.

"We've had a few disappearances and a house was burned down...many people don't think it was an accident." Idgrod informs them.

"I see..." Kakashi says. "So how are you involved in the investigation?" He asked.

"Well...it's where I live, my mother is a Council member and she runs the area, I have an obligation to fight and protect the sector." Idgrod informs him, the elevator stopping and the glass doors vanished.

They walked out and looked around, becoming confused very quickly while Idgrod didn't seem fazed by the state of the place. It was a very large, open area, still having towering buildings around, trash seemed to cover the area, the walls also seemed to be slimy and dirty, having several cracks. "This place has seen better days..." Etsuko claims and kicks a can nearby.

"We're at the lower sectors of the city, it's bad, but we have tried to tidy it up, but people are scared of disappearing, we get most of our income for this sector, we run a water system and some mines are owned by my mother." Idgrod says while taking a few step forwards and stopped at a sand/stone railing/wall and looked down, Kakashi and Etsuko looked down as well and spotted a very large pond.

"Impressive, I would've thought it would be hard to maintain water in a desert." Kakashi says and looks up, seeing the sky and higher levels, people living their lives and sand falling from the higher levels.

Idgrod walked down the left path, passing a few guards who bowed their heads, Kakashi looked at them and saw that they covered their bodies entirely in low standard Light Battle armour. The guards just looked curiously at the two Leaf ANBU as they passed them, wondering why there were here of all places. "So where are we going?"

"To my mothers, she would want to know about you and your partner." Idgrod tells them.

"How did you know we were together?" Etsuko asked, gaining a confused look from Idgrod and a sigh from Kakashi.

"I didn't..." Idgrod says and they turn a corner and were heading towards a building that was supported by balusters and held in between two towers blocks, looking less sloppy then the rest of the place. "That's my mother's place...it's not much, but it's good enough." She says and gains nods from the two of them.

Xxxxx

In the Fire Nation, an ANBU group of four people landed in the middle of a crater filled tree line; they looked around and saw white pods that littered the area. "Looks like your standard escape pod to me..." One of them said, having a dog designed face screen painted on their cover, opening it and sniffing the air, he had a scar down the right side of his face and the Inuzuka's face marks. "And it smells like they didn't get far, an hour tops."

One of the others who wore a bird like design screen placed their hands together. "Byakugan!" He yelled, quickly scanning the area. "They are about fifty minutes away in a North-West direction...they appear to be tracking someone...or something." The ANBU known as a Hyuga informs them.

"I see...we best follow them quickly, they could be the enemy, or require assistance." Shisui says and gains a nod from everyone before they vanish.

Xxxxx

At the Sand City, Kakashi, Etsuko and Idgrod were just outside the Council member's home, looking at several people yelling in anger at an elderly woman. Guards made sure no one got too close to her as people were angry. "You should be protecting us! Why aren't you doing your job!?" One of them yelled.

"We are doing our best! We have examined the strange deaths and disappearances." The elderly woman says, looking at everyone with a clam expression.

"Come on people, I know that you're angry, but we are doing our best to protect you and this area." One of the men guarding the elderly woman says, wearing different armour to the other guards, having no helmet on, showing a guy with dark, blond hair and a few scars on his face.

The people just sighed and did rude gestures as they began walking away, Idgrod walked forward with Kakashi and Etsuko. The elderly woman looked and smiled as she saw Idgrod and walked towards her. "Ah, how have you been my child?" The older woman asked.

"I'm fine mother...these two are from the Leaf city and are here to assist in the investigation." Idgrod informs her and gained a nod from the older woman.

"Very well then, I am Idgrod Ravencrone, I look after this sector." The woman tells them.

"So...you named your daughter after you?" Etsuko asked.

"Yes, we've done it for several generations." The elder Idgrod tells them and looks around, soon seeing an elderly man walking toward them, holding hands with a small boy who looked around curiously. "Ah, Furui, I see that you came to bid farewell before you leave." She smiled.

"Yes Idgrod, me and my grandson Soul will be leaving for another long journey." The old man known as Furui says and looks at the Leaf ANBU in confusion. "I take it that Hiruzen has come to the Wind Nation now." Furui asked in bemusement.

"You know the Third Hokage?" Etsuko asked in confusion.

"Oh yes, I have travelled the world and I was friends with him in my youth." Furui laughed and rubbed the child's head.

"Yeah! I want to travel the world like gramps when I'm older!" The boy yelled in excitement.

"Well...I hope you have fun and look after yourself little Soul." The young Idgrod chuckles and bends down to his level.

"I can look after myself!" The boy yelled and rushed towards the small wall/railing and jumped, managing to get a few feet up from the ground, spinning and landing on his hands and maintaining balanced. "Gramps has been training me!" The boy laughed while the Leaf ANBU were impressed at this, wondering how an elderly man trained a young boy so well when some of their academy students would have difficulty with that alone.

Furui waved them goodbye and walked over to the child, he looked bemused as the child Soul balanced on the railing while walking on his hands. "Careful Soul, I don't want you to fall." Furui says.

"I won't gramps." Soul smiles, moving a little more, using his small amount of training he has that was taught to him by the old man.

"You said that last time, yet you fell and lost half your teeth in Yugakure." Furui chuckles, looking at the boy and remembered many accidents that he's had, knowing that he's accident-prone.

"So is there anywhere that you wish us to examine?" Kakashi asked.

"Well...there was a fire here last week, it's rather suspicious, apartments burnt to a crisp, mother and daughter were killed and the father moved in with a woman the very next day." The elder Idgrod informed them, getting confused.

"What's this got to do with vampires?" Etsuko asked.

"We have been having mysterious deaths happening everywhere in this sector, we're suspicious about the circumstances that were involved, and the man who just lost his family isn't even morning for them." The elder Idgrod tells them, gaining their nod.

"Very well, we'd like to examine the area that the apartment was burnt, mind showing us the area? That way we can see if there's anything that you've missed or any places that could be great for a vampire to go through." Kakashi informs them and looks at Etsuko. "You can go and question this guy that just lost his family, see if there's any foul play." Kakashi orders her and gains a nod from her.

"Very well, you'll find him near the mine shaft, working on something, his name is Hroggar, should be able to find him." The elderly Idgrod informed her and began walking towards her home and having guards surround her. "Child, show them to the apartment." She says and enters the large building.

The younger Idgrod nodded and walked towards the two ANBU and pointed down the road. "This way, I'll show you where it is." She tells them and starts walking towards an unknown location.

Xxxxx

In the Fire Nation, deep in the woods, the team of ANBU had stopped for the moment, the Inuzuka sniffed the air, wondering what he was smelling since it isn't human, animal or any alien species that he's smelled, and he remembers them all. "I think we've got a new breed of alien here...not sure if it's friendly or not...but I'm smelling blood."

"Could have been wounded by the crash." Itachi says, looking around and seeing some bullet marks. "Or attacked after it landed." Itachi tells them and walks up to the bullet hole; he examined it and was slightly surprised. "This isn't our type of weaponry...it's either alien or possibly a foreign design from another Nation's Tech...But that would be rare for anyone to have that sort of technology." Itachi informs them and the other three readied themselves, should they run into trouble.

A noise is heard in the distant, they become confused and listen carefully, after a second, and the tree that Itachi was near was hit by a small, ball like object. He quickly ducked and a couple more small, ball like objects shot pass them, making them duck as well and draw their weapons.

They quickly looked around, but the Uchiha's noticed that the small, ball like objects weren't aimed at them, or the person that did sucked at aiming. "I think that was some miss fires from someone, shooting and not knowing we're here." Shisui says in a confused tone, looking carefully and seeing another small, ball like object fly towards them again and now knew where they were. "This way." He says and carefully heads towards the firing, knowing that they're close now.

Xxxxx

Back within the Sand city, Kakashi was walking through a burnt down apartment, seeing several furniture burnt, yet keeping intact. 'This was really was bad, I wonder what caused this...' He wondered and looked back and saw Idgrod standing at the door.

Kakashi sighed as he walked around and went deeper into the ruined apartment; he entered a room and soon felt a shiver down his spine, looking around as it seemed to get colder. He soon stopped in his tracks and felt a little shock as a little girl stood near him, he didn't move and looked carefully as the girl looked at him. "Hello." The girl said, her voice echoing slightly.

"...Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Helgi, who are you?" The girl says and looks at Kakashi in confusion.

"I'm a friend...what happened?" Kakashi asked.

"The smoke woke me up, it was hot and I was scared, so I hid...then it got cold and dark, I'm not scared anymore." The ghostly girl named Helgi tells him. "I want to play, I'm going to hide and you come and find me, you find me, I'll tell you anything you want to know, come at night though, the other one is playing and can't come until then." The girl laughed and vanished.

"Wait! What other one!?" Kakashi yelled, wondering what's going on.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Idgrod asked, hearing Kakashi yelling.

Kakashi walked out of the room and was highly confused, quickly walking out of the room and headed towards Idgrod to tell her what he just witnessed.

Xxxxx

Back at the Fire Nation, the ANBU squad managed to reach something that looked similar to a battleground, they passed a couple of alien bodies, both Turians fully geared and dead. "We're getting close." Shisui says and the ground hid behind the trees.

One of them whispered 'Byakugan.' Before viewing what was going on.

A small distance away, a Krogan and a fully geared male with a mask were firing rapidly at half a dozen aliens, one of them being human and they were. All having weapons, some attached to their wrists. The attackers charged, having the two defenders running low on ammunition, the attackers drew closer and hitting the two aliens, some hitting flesh and making them bleed or hitting their armour.

"Take them alive! The Governor wants the Zargos alive!" One of them yelled, jumping over a boulder and charged towards them, pulling out a nightstick that became electrified and swung at the Krogan. The large Krogan caught the nightstick and smashed its fist into the attacker's throat, making him collapse as small electric sparks shot out of the Krogan's hand.

The Krogan roared and threw the nightstick away, yelling at them and held onto his steaming shotgun, he fired a few more times, soon causing it to explode slightly, burning his fingers. The alien known as Zargos held onto his handgun, getting exhausted and felt one of the attacker's shoot and hit him in the arm. One of the attackers rolled around a tree and fired their shotgun at the Krogan, hitting him in the chest, the Krogan wobbled backwards, but remained standing, and he fired again and again until the Krogan fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

Zargos quickly aimed his handgun at the attacker and fired several shots and quickly eliminated him, but the others quickly fired at Zargos limbs and made him collapse. "Targets are down!" One of them yelled, all of them hurrying to make sure they don't move.

They all aimed their weapons at the two, not realising that the Krogan stopped breathing for a few seconds, he quickly grabbed the front of his plasma shotgun and quickly smashed the handle into the closest one's skull. Killing him and roared in rage, the others were shocked by this, but aimed their weapons at him, the Krogan swung at the next nearest one, but he ducked and the other two fired at him.

Zargos yelled and jumped in the way of the bullets and managed to save the Krogan, but soon collapsed and laid on the ground, motionless. The attackers were a little shocked by this and quickly fired at the Krogan again, but the Krogan managed to launch the overheated shotgun and made it smash against one of the attackers and made him fall to the ground. The Krogan soon fell and hit the ground and the last two standing attackers aimed their guns at the Krogan, but knew he was dead and looked at Zargos. "He's still alive...we'll have to move fast-" The leading attacker said, but stopped when a sudden pain came from his chest, he looked down and saw a blade sticking out of his chest. "...What the-" He began, but the blade came out and his head was sent flying.

The last attacker looked in shock and quickly aimed at the unknown attacker, but someone appeared near him, he turned to shoot, but the person pushed the gun away and smashed his palm into his chest and sent him flying. Two more appeared and looked around, seeing that all the alien attackers were dead and looked down at the last surviving alien, seeing its mask destroyed.

The alien was breathing with difficultly, almost as if he couldn't breathe the air, which was when Itachi realised he couldn't and the mask that covered his face was for breathing. Itachi quickly went to him while the three had made sure the other aliens were dead, Itachi grabbed onto the alien's shoulders. "Hang on, we may have something to help you breathe-" Itachi began, but the alien bit into his forearm, making him curse as the alien pierced his skin and armour, making him bleed quickly.

Shisui pulled out a gun and aimed it at the alien's head, the alien let go and Itachi pulled his arm away, wondering if they saved the wrong person or if he was defending himself. The alien started coughing and taking deep breathes, his body slowly changing form and shape, surprising the group as he coughed even more and his head fell back. "What the hell was that about?" The Inuzuka asked.

"I think...he took my DNA to be able to breathe on our planet." Itachi says in a confused tone, seeing that the alien looked more human than he did before, only the slight hints of him being alien showed, but people could mistake that for a blood trait. He was young, in his mid teens yet his skin was rougher then a dead leaf, the occasional scar here and there, and Itachi looked at his shirt and noticed that it had a lot of blood on it, the alien's blood.

He pulled out a knife and cut the shirt open, shocked by what he saw, he had several large scars, many of them fresh, but not from the fight they just had. He checked him over once again to be sure that he isn't suffering from any serious wounds, not seeing any but some didn't look good. "Looks like he's got a possible infection." The Inuzuka says, smelling it from several feet away.

"I'll check him over." The Hyuga says and walks towards the alien and examined him, getting a worried look now. "Damn, it looks like some of these haven't been looked at for awhile, we've got to get him to a hospital as soon as possible, otherwise he'll be in more danger then the wounds present right now and I can't deal with it with this limited equipment!" The Hyuga says in a commanding voice.

"Yes, right away!" The Inuzuka says and tries to get an ETA on when the transport.

"And you may want to check on that." The Hyuga orders Itachi, looking at his forearm and surprised that the alien managed to bite through the Battle Armour. "And we may want to get biology reports about this guy...He could be a new race that the 'Foreign' Council Leaders...or they failed to share that information with us." The Hyuga says and starts placing medical gel on him up to stop the bleeding as best as he could.

"Possibly..." Itachi agrees and looks at the dead alien that was next to him, recognising as a Batarian, remembering that they had a slave ship crash-land on their planet, thinking that their system would be a short cut. But that failed and they lost all their 'slaves' were released when they landed near the Fire city, several Batarians were arrested, but many more managed to escape from them and are now running many illegal operations around the world now.

He looked at the others, seeing that there was two more Batarians laying nearby, one with his head sliced off because of him and the second one had his neck snapped in half by a shotgun the Krogan launched. He looked around some more and saw laying against a tree, several holes in his body and wore different armour, strange armour that was white and only covered its torso. He looked closer at the person's features, he was close to human, and the thing that made him look alien was having light purple skin, large horns and a towering person, should he be standing.

He looked around even more, surprised a little by the damage that was caused before they came to the scene; he looked at the living alien, looking very human how. He was a couple of years younger than him, messy, dirty black hair and muscular compared to most people his age, in the distance, he heard the airships coming towards them. "Will he be alright?" Itachi asked.

"I believe so...we'll stay here and clear up the mess." The Hyuga ninja says.

"You best do what he says Itachi." Shisui tells him and gains a nod.

Xxxxx

A couple of hours pass and Itachi sat on a hospital bed, looking across his bed, looking at the alien he had saved, seeing that he looked much better than he did a couple of hours ago. 'This was interesting...I wonder how this will play out...' Itachi thought and relaxed a little, having the first free time in months.

Xxxxx

It was close to night time in the Sand City, Kakashi and Idgrod were standing outside the city sector, near the stone wall and they looked carefully as several gravestones near the wall. "You sure your mother was right?" Kakashi asked, having met her again and she told him to examine the grave site.

"I believe so, my mother is hardly wrong on these kinds of subjects." Idgrod says and senses someone coming, Kakashi senses this as well and they duck behind a dumpster.

The two looked carefully and saw someone coming from the shadows when the sun fell, they looked carefully and saw that the person wore a black cloak. They watched carefully and saw the person stop at a gravestone, they were confused further as the person moved their arms, soon causing the ground near the gravestone to explode and a coffin came from the hole.

Kakashi and Idgrod quickly rushed out of their hiding place and stopped near the person, causing them to turn around and look in shock at the two new people. "You're not getting her! She's mine!" The person yelled, revealing them self as a woman, quickly pulling out a sword and charged towards Kakashi.

He however pulled out his own and blocked the attack, quickly pushed his lightning chakra into his and sliced through the sword and cut through the woman's chest. The woman stumbled away and her hood fell down and showed a woman with black hair and a vampire, Idgrod stopped and looked slightly shocked. The vampire brushed their hand against the wound and quickly did a few hand signs, Kakashi recognising a couple and quickly launched his chakra infused sword towards her.

The woman shot her blood covered hand forward and smoke explodes from it, soon having several bats fly forward, but the vampire was pierced through the heart, quickly falling back and the bats explode into smoke. Kakashi stood straight and walked over to the dead vampire and removed his sword from her chest, he heard a voice in his head _'Thanks, Laelette was seeking me...she was told to burn mommy and me, but she didn't want to. She wanted to play with me forever and ever. She kissed me on the neck, and I got so cold and the fire didn't even hurt. I'm tired...I'm going to go to sleep for a while now.'_ The voice said, having the same voice as the little girl.

Kakashi heard footsteps and spun around and saw a man with a torch, he was confused and stopped near Idgrod and stared in shock at the vampire. "Laelette...she's dead...my wife is dead..." The man said, tears in his eyes as Idgrod placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What? This is your wife?" Kakashi asked him.

"...Yeah...we all thought she left to join a rebellion and went rouge...ah! My poor Laelette!" He cried and looked back at his wife.

"I understand, I thought that as well." Idgrod tells him. "What happened? Did you notice anything weird before she left?"

"...Well, she was hanging around Alva a lot, even though she despised her, I found it weird, especially when Hroggar moved in with her near the same time..." The man says, weeping again.

"Well...she could have been involved." Kakashi says and makes both Idgrod and the man look in surprise.

"But...that means...You think Alva is a vampire?" The man asks in shock.

"...I think it's a possibility...my partner decided to investigate Hroggar's house...might have something that could prove it." Kakashi says and begins heading back into the city Sector. "Idgrod, I'll leave this area to you, I'm sure that the woman's husband would want a resting place for her..." Kakashi tells her and rushes back to find his partner, but soon a bell was heard and the other two look in surprise and hurried over with him, going to return to the deceased vampire later.

Xxxxx

It has been half an hour and Kakashi was within the elderly Idgrod's home, standing in the grand hall and looking around, being large and some guards standing around. Kakashi and Idgrod the younger stood there with Etsuko who stood next to an unconscious man and the elderly Idgrod stood there with a book in her hand. "It appears that our suspicions were correct, the vampires have taken hold in one of our mineshafts and planned to take over this sector, the deaths and disappearances were caused by them and we plan on defeating them on their own ground." The senior member says with hate in her voice. "I have dispatched what guards I could spare and they're on their way to clear out their lair, I've called for reinforcements and they'll be here soon hopefully, you can go on ahead to see if you can provide any assistance." She tells them.

"And what is with the man?" Kakashi asked and pointed at the unconscious man.

"Hroggar, attacked me and I knocked him out." Etsuko tells him and gains a nod from Kakashi.

The doors were thrown open and a man armoured like a guard rushed in and was out of breath. "Idgrod! Several civilians have rounded up and started attacking the vampire lair! They want revenge for the things the enemy have done!" He yells.

"Damn it! You two! Get going now!" The elderly Idgrod yelled at the Leaf ANBU and looked at two of her guards. "You two follow as well! Valdimar! Show them where!" Idgrod yelled and looked more urgent than ever, they nodded and rushed out of the halls to their location.

"What about me mother?" Idgrod the Younger asked.

"You stay here; I'm not having my only daughter on the front lines." She tells her and looks at the unconscious man. "I should've known..." She whispers and starts thinking of the worst case scenario.

Xxxxx

The group were at the very lowest level within the Sector, they were standing outside a mine and saw a dead body of a guard with bullet wounds. "Looks like they were either ambushed or attacked head on while the vampires were leaving..." Etsuko says.

"It was a slight ambush, we ran into two people in guard uniforms, they said they checked the place out and no one was in there, we called them on it and they attacked us." The leading guard known as Valdimar tells her, arming himself with an assault rifle. "I pulled back to ask for reinforcements and saw the civilians coming and had to inform Idgrod."

Kakashi nodded and quickly headed towards the mine, the others soon followed and they entered it, all armed and ready for anything. Gunfire were heard coming from deep in the mine, Kakashi and the others quickened their pace, hearing more gunshots and soon came into a large pit and could see the bottom of the pit and a few bodies littered the bottom. "...Looks like someone went to town on this place." Etsuko says, looking around and seeing several deep scars into the walls, wooden flooring and webs.

They looked carefully as they descended and reached the bottom of the pit and looked at the bodies, none being vampire. "We've got to get moving." Kakashi says, pulling out his katana and Etsuko did the same, quickly seeing a tunnel and hurried down it, running pass a couple more bodies and hearing more gunshots.

They kept moving, smelling more blood and seeing a few skeletons parts and knew they had more problems than they thought. As they got deeper into the mine, they entered a large area, smelling rotting flesh, blood and could feel that they were stepping one something that wasn't normal. Kakashi and Etsuko activated their night vision while one of the guards opened a flare, making Kakashi and Etsuko curse in pain and turn it off. "Watch it! We had night vision on!" Etsuko whispered in annoyance.

"Sorry, but we can't see...holy shit." The guard says, looking at the room and seeing the whole room littered with bodies, both old and new. "This isn't good...when did these people even come from?" He wondered, seeing people he had never seen before.

"Travellers...beggars...even some of their previous slaves." Kakashi says and steps over a few bodies as he saw a tunnel on the other side, soon hearing gunfire and they quickened their pace.

The group hurried and didn't notice some of the bodies move behind them, something got up from the bodies and quickly moved towards the group. The being pulled out a knife and grabbed the guard at the back, quickly stabbing the guard in the neck, causing small sparks and blood coming out of him. The others looked back and saw the guard being killed. "Shit!" Etsuko yells, quickly getting in front of the last two guards.

"What the!?" One of the guards yelled and more beings came from the bodies, Valdimar opened another flare and threw it up, having it hit and stick to the ceiling, lighting up the room slightly and showed the attackers. They were deathly gray, having large fangs, almost like they were resurrected vampires, or starved to nearly the brink of death.

They charged towards them, the guards firing their rifles at the creatures, managing to take down a couple, but more shot up and charged towards them. Kakashi and Etsuko were quickly slicing left and right, decapitating them, but they kept on coming, having their sharp nails cut into their armour, but not doing much damage. Valdimar looked around and saw that they were outnumbered greatly, cursing and quickly doing a few hand signs. "Fire Style: False Sunlight!" He yelled, the flare on the ceiling brighten greatly.

The creatures screamed in pain as the light brightened, their bodies smoking, they quickened their pace to kill them before trying to escape the light. Kakashi severed the head of one of the creatures, wondering if the others managed to get through here easier or if they didn't go through this way.

"What was with the light?" Kakashi asked Valdimar, quickly swinging his sword around and sliced through one of the attacker's chest.

"I fought against these bastards for years! I use the Jutsu when there's a fire around and it hurts the vampires!" He yelled back, smashing the back of his rifle into an attacker's head. "The bigger the fire! The brighter it'll be!" He yelled. "You better have a Fire Style Jutsu!"

Etsuko looked at Kakashi and nodded, she spun around with her katana while Kakashi tackled the two guards. "Wind Style! Protective Spinning Vortex!" Etsuko yelled, the sword causing a small tornado and kept spinning.

Kakashi quickly did a few hand signs. 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!' Kakashi says to himself and the screen on his helmet lifts and he quickly exhaled, having a large fireball shoot towards the ceiling, becoming larger because of the wind and covered the roof.

Valdimar quickly did a few hand signs and the flames brightened greatly, making everything turn white and several pained screams on horror and pain. After a few seconds, the light stopped and the group had to wait for a minute before their vision came back, they looked around and saw several areas on fire, also seeing a few bodies burnt to a crisp. "...Nice work man." Etsuko says and looks around, ashes everywhere.

"Thanks..." Valdimar says in confusion and gets up, breathing heavily and gained a nod from the other guard. "We'll have to move, I don't know if the others are going to be alright." He says.

"Right, let's move...I'm sorry for your comrade." Kakashi says and nods at the dead guard.

"It's alright, he died in honour." The guard says and the group quickly moved to the opposite end, soon reaching the tunnel and the gunfire was even louder.

"You will never wipe us out!" A voice yelled, the group soon reached a larger tunnel and several people staying undercover, some being guards, others being in normal clothes.

Valdimar went ahead and stopped near one of the guards while the others took notice of the new comers, but soon several gun fires came from down the tunnel. "What's the situation!?" Valdimar asked over the sound.

The guard looked and realised who it was. "We're pinned down here! We tried to push through, but we lost two men last time! The civilians aren't going! But I'd rather have then here! Some extra fire power and cover is always better than none!" The guard yelled back, waiting and seeing one of the guards quickly look around the corner and got his head blasted off. "Shit!" He yelled.

"We should pull back!" One of the other guards yelled, remaining hidden behind a boulder.

"No! We may be pinned down! But they're in the same situation as we are!" Another voice yelled, Kakashi looking to see a normal man wearing standard armour to show he wasn't a guard. "If we pull back, they'll be able to make a stronger foothold then us!"

"He's right, if they manage to guard at the place before, we won't be able to advance at all." Kakashi agrees, looking to the side and seeing a path to a higher level with some other people on it, hiding behind the railing. "Where does that lead?" Kakashi asked, seeing it going towards the place ahead of them.

"Leads to another tunnel, it heads into the room and I believe it'll lead to a different route in there!" The first guard says, "We sent a few people down there, but we're not sure if they made it or if they're dead!"

Kakashi looked at the path and quickly moved past the guard to the corner, he reached for his forearm and pulled out a small mirror and moved it around the corner to see. It was very dark, but he was able to see just enough, only managing to see half a dozen people, but knew there were more hidden. He spotted someone that made him confused, seeing a stone table in the middle of the large tunnel, at the end was a person eating and watching the scene.

"Looks like I found the leader." Kakashi informs them, but soon the mirror was shot out of his hand and hit the wall. "And they've got a sniper."

"Why don't we use that False Light Jutsu thing?" Etsuko asked.

"Can't, they've got a Water Style user in there, removes all flames before it gets too near." The armoured man tells them, placing his hand gun on his side and moved away from the corner and started moving towards the path to the higher levels. Kakashi looked and saw a battle axe on his back and he looked at them. "I'm going to go through the other path to see if it does lead to another path, if we do, then we can cause confusion and force them back and take a few of them out." He says and looks at the others. "Any volunteers to come with me?"

"I'll come." Kakashi says, also having two guards and a normal civilian joined, Valdimar was about to join, but he realised that he needs to stay and keep order in this area. "Etsuko, stay here and make sure they don't try and advance, okay?" Kakashi asked and gained a nod from her.

"Let's go then!" The man says and hurries up the path, passing some guards tending to their wounds and trying to get an aim at any attacker. "Get ready to move!" He yells and runs, soon having a few bullets hit his armour, but leaving small dents that nearly pierced through it, Kakashi and the others quickly followed, covering the civilian as they quickly turned the corner from the large cavern. They were being hit by a large amount of bullets, denting their armour and a guard yelled in pain as a bullet went through his leg, making him collapse.

Kakashi quickly grabbed the guard's arm as they moved, quickly dragging him and soon reached another tunnel and ran through it. After a few seconds, the small group were breathing hard and the wounded guard, gun fire was heard and they looked to see a couple of people hiding behind a small barricade. Kakashi saw that it was a guard and a civilian, seeing a small, well presented room, or at least was until the fighting started.

Kakashi quickly grabbed the wounded guard's rifle and quickly moved, seeing that there were a few shooting at the other end of the tunnel, knowing that it'll lead to the chamber that holds the vampires. He stopped near the civilian and saw that he was slightly panicky. Kakashi looked and was confused as he recognised him. "Aren't you the man from the graveyard?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah! I'm looking for revenge for what they did to my wife!" The man yelled, going pass Kakashi and quickly held onto his handgun and fired around the corner, gaining a pained scream shortly after and he quickly stayed behind the corner while bullets hit the wall and small barricade.

Kakashi looked at the other side and saw his group readying to attack and started shooting, gaining angered yells and the enemy started firing at them. Kakashi held onto the rifle and opened in left eye, having his Sharingan open under his two way screen and everything was becoming clearer and slower. He quickly ran around the corner, placing his foot on the barricade and jumped far, seeing five enemies holding their position and started firing the rifle.

The bullets were flying towards them and Kakashi, the enemy were missing their shots since Kakashi was managing to dodge the bullets and his shots were hitting the enemy. Some hitting them in the chest and falling back, and one bullet managed to hit one in the head, having their brains and blood spray on the wall behind her. The rifle stopped shooting, the clip empty and Kakashi landed on the ground with ease and looked around, seeing two of the enemy remained standing, knowing that they were vampires.

He quickly looked around and saw that it was a sleeping chamber and two more enemy shot out of a hidden area and charged at Kakashi with small blades. Kakashi quickly smashed the back of the rifle into one of the melee attackers, sending him falling back and Kakashi quickly engaged the other attacker. He quickly stabbed the front of the rifle into him, managing to stab a small amount into his chest and made him stumble back, when this happened, Kakashi spun around and smashed in foot into the other end and the rifle stabbed through them. The man coughed up blood before falling to the ground and died.

The first attacker quickly tried to recover, but Kakashi pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the back, making him fall to the ground and stayed there. The wounded enemies began moving, Kakashi saw this and grabbed one for the small blades the melee attackers had and threw it at them, hitting one in the back and fell to the ground while the other one tries to get away. "It's clear! Move it!" Kakashi yelled and quickly followed the wounded man.

The guards and civilians quickly moved down the tunnel, surprised to see that Kakashi killed them quickly, but then again, they did distract them. They moved quickly and soon saw Kakashi smash into the last enemy, stabbing his sword into the person's back, through the heart. Kakashi pinned the person into the wall with the sword, Kakashi looked to his left and saw two people holding a large chest and saw Kakashi. One was wearing a guard uniform and the other looked like a sickly person with several bite marks on his body.

Kakashi cursed and saw that the vampire he attacked was still holding his gun, he grabbed it and aimed it at them and fired. This quickly killed the sickly man and the turned guard dropped the chest and ran into the cavern, Kakashi quickly removed his blade and quickly moved to where the guard was moving. The others soon catching up and moving fast with their weapon's ready.

Kakashi was still following and entered the back area of the cavern, a couple of the enemy still focused on the main entrance, he quickly killed the two and saw the guard he was chasing alarming everyone. They aimed their weapons at Kakashi and fired, but he quickly dove behind a stone pillar and only managed to dodge the bullets. Kakashi saw the group that he was with firing now, causing a large amount of confusion and Kakashi took a quick glance, seeing the man at the head of the table quickly move away with others.

Kakashi quickly moved around the pillar, charging towards the group, but a person jumped on the table and quickly did a few hand signs. "Water Style: Water Bomb!" The person yelled and spat out a small ball of water, it hit the ground and explodes, leaving a small crater, the person continued to spit small balls of water at everyone.

The guards starting charging, firing at the Water user, but the user quickly formed a wall of water, managing to block the bullets. Kakashi looked and saw this, quickly doing a few hand signs and charged forward, his hand quickly glowing and becoming electrical and stabbed through the water wall. "Chidori!" He yelled, soon making the water vanish and blood replacing it as the person fell off the table, having a hole in their chest.

"They're making a break for it!" One of the guards yells, shooting at the fleeing vampires and their slaves.

Kakashi looked and spotted their leader, he took a deep breath and focused his chakra in his hand, soon lightning came and left his hand, forming into a dog like beast and shot forward. The leader and some of his followers stopped and were shocked by this, the lightning beast hit the ground near them and it explodes. Smoke formed around them and soon cleared, showing a few burnt bodies and the leader yelling in pain while being dragged away by his followers.

Kakashi fell to his knees in exhaustion now, Etsuko ran to his aid while the guards and civilians followed the vampires, trying to eliminate them quickly. Kakashi slowly got back to his feet, knowing that the Jutsu he used was experimental and caused a lot of chakra exhaustion. "Come on Kakashi, we've got to eliminate the enemy before they manage to regroup!" Etsuko yells and helps him up.

"Okay..." Kakashi breaths hard and slowly starts to follow.

Xxxxx

It has been a minute, and the two soon found the group in exhaustion, being informed that the enemy had an escape route to the front entrance from a dark corner of the mine. They quickly moved to the tunnel's exit after a few minutes, soon reaching the surface and all stopped in slight shock and surprise. A small force of Shinobi, D.R.D and guards stood there, aiming their weapons at the vampires and their servants who remained kneeled on the ground, their weapons on the ground and their hands behind their head.

"You did well Leaf ANBU, men, my fellow people." A voice came and the Kazekage came from the group. "Men, search through the caves, we need to know if they're all gone, move!" He orders and several ninja rushed in.

Kakashi breathed hard and looked confused while Etsuko helped him stand. "Why are you acting now?" Kakashi asked.

"I couldn't react on false information, it could've risked having other vampires and enemies move more freely." The Kazekage informs them and glares at the vampires. "And I see that you managed to get their leader, Movarth I believe his name is, he's got a large bounty on his head." He says and nods at the guards and Shinobi, having them grab and drag away the enemy for punishment.

Xxxxx

At the Mushroom Chakra Tower, two people walked towards it within the shadows, they jumped onto the main walkway in and out of the building. They looked around and noticed the little amount of guards around, either considering their luck or an ambush coming, so they remained on their guard.

The two walked towards the entrance of the towering, electrical building, quickly having three armed guards run up to them with guns in hand. "Freeze! You're not allowed to be here!" The commander yelled, gaining the two people to look at each other and then looked back at them.

"We are the Wind Nations top Guards! We order you to identify yourselves!" One of the other guards yelled.

The two bent down slightly and the largest one of the two reached behind them and grabbed something. "Don't move-" The commander began to yell, but the two vanished and felt a crushing blow to his chest, soon feeling it tear and thrown back.

The other two guards let out a gargled response, having their throats sliced open, the two people were now in the light, a few feet behind where the three guards were. "Now then, that was easy; I was at least expecting a few shots." The tallest one said in slight disappointment, placing his bandaged sword on his back and smirked.

"Don't get overconfident Kisame, we're here for a mission from our leader and I don't plan on failing." The other person says, revealing herself as a woman and looked up, seeing lightning hit the tower's roof, but causing no damage and only sending electric waves everywhere.

"I know that, I just want a little more fun." Kisame tells her and looks up as well, knowing that any serious damage up there could cause the entire place to collapse.

"We've got to move fast, their forces will most likely come soon and we've got to get out of here before that happens...but I know that we aren't going to get out of this without a fight, so be ready." The woman tells him and places two knives away and begins walking towards the main entrance.

"Then at least we'll have some fun." Kisame smirked and began walking with her. "Don't go on ahead Satomi, you may run into something you don't want to handle." Kisame chuckled.

"We don't have time for this, just get moving." The woman known as Satomi ordered him and pushed the doors open, looking inside to see nothing but pitch black, soon having small lights turn on when they walked in. "Motion sensors."

"Yeah...what is this place?" Kisame asked, never really seeing a structure like it, seeing nothing but white walls, some doors and a lot of hallways.

"From the information we received...it's what powers the Sand Wall...I also hear that they teach high level Jutsu and mysterious items." Satomi informs him and came towards a desk, their footsteps echoed the halls and they stopped, soon hearing footsteps coming from other hallways. "We've got company." She says, suddenly having movement coming from the desk and she felt a large amount of electricity coursing through her body, her body had a large amount of pins and needles while she looked to see a security guard at the desk, holding a taser gun and a wire attached to her.

Kisame noticed this and chuckled as Satomi aimed her hand towards the security guard, a knife shot out of her sleeve and stabbed the man in the arm, having a wire attached on the knife. The security guard screamed in pain as his body shook from the electricity, dropping the gun and after a few seconds, the surge of electricity stopped and smoke came from the two and the security guard collapsed. "Are you alright?" Kisame asked, but suddenly felt a stinging sensation in his right arm, he looked to see a wire attached to his forearm and looked towards a hall to see two security guards and a woman in robes. "Now it's getting interesting." Kisame chuckled and grabbed the wire, pulling hard and sending the security guard flying towards him and smashed his fist into the persons' face, sending him flying.

The last security guard and the woman ducked as the person flew pass them, looking slightly shocked by this. "Who are you!?" The woman demanded.

Kisame smirked and grabbed his sword handle. "It doesn't matter; you're going to die soon anyway." Kisame tells her, but someone grabbed his arm and he looked to see Satomi was the one that grabbed him.

"We've got to...move fast, so, do it...quickly." She tells him, muscles twitching slightly as she had pins and needles around her body and began walking away, heading deeper into the building.

"Alright then..." Kisame smirked and looked at the two people, the guard holding up a taser gun and made him smirk again. "I thought you would've learnt." He smirked as the guard fired and hit his bicep, making his muscle spasm.

Kisame chuckled and looked at the two, but became confused as the woman in the robes did a few hand signs and small sparks came from her hands and she grabbed the wire. "Lightning Style: High Voltage Touch!" She yelled, having a large amount of electricity go through the wire and Kisame shot backwards as a small explosion happened, a large amount of smoke surrounded the area. Satomi stopped and looked back, seeing the smoke and couldn't see Kisame, she signed and kept walking as the two people quickly hurried down the hall.

"Big mistake! Water Style: Water Cannonball!" Kisame yelled, the smoke suddenly vanishing and a large ball of water went straight towards the two and caused a small explosion, soon covering the floor with water. Satomi kept walking and reached the back and pressed a button on the wall, waiting as Kisame appeared from the hall and looked slightly annoyed as he walked towards Satomi. "That was a bitter disappointment, one hit and they're down." Kisame says in annoyance, not noticing that the silent alarm was turned on.

Xxxxx

Near the top of the city roofs, a small boy with red hair sat on the ledge of the building, looking depressed as he looked at his hard, sand spinning around the palm. "Why does no one want me? What am I?" He said in sadness, his eyes filled with moister.

He saw movement to his right and looked to see a team of Shinobi; fully geared rushing around, the boy quickly moved away from the ledge and tried to hide. The team rushed pass the boy, one stopped and looked at him while the others rushed away, looking more urgent than usual. "You should return home! We've got a state of emergency...wait...Lord Gaara...I'm sorry!" The Shinobi says in fear and quickly runs, trying to catch up with his teammates.

"What..." The boy called Gaara went, confused by what happened, but felt sadness and anger by the fear the man gave, only seeing him for a few seconds and fear already given. He walked towards the edge and looked towards where the Shinobi were rushing towards, becoming confused as he saw people running from and towards the Mushroom Tower. 'What's going on?' Gaara wondered.

Xxxxx

A short time has passed and the two people that attacker the Mushroom tower were in an elevator, waiting quietly as it moved slowly towards the top floor, listening to the elevator music quietly. "This is getting duller by the second." Kisame says while looking at the small area they're in, but nothing significant to see.

The elevator doors opened and it revealed a dark room, Satomi and Kisame looked carefully and saw movement in the shadows. Kisame and Satomi looked at each other and walked out of the elevator and Kisame reached behind his back and smirked, walking forward as Satomi walked behind him. Metal footsteps were heard and three D.R.D bots walked out of the shadow, Kisame chuckled at this. "Only three? I would've thought they'd have more protection." Kisame chuckled.

The three D.R.D bots quickly had blades shoot out of their wrists, quickly standing ready and charged towards them while doing hand signs, quickly taking a deep breath and his cheeks puffed up. The D.R.D bots jumped towards Kisame and were hit when Kisame fired a giant water ball, crashing into all of them and sent them flying, causing metal crashes.

"...Nice shot Kisame, we're in the middle of a tower that gets hit my lightning and you're shooting water everywhere." Satomi says in a matter of fact voice.

"Fine then, you deal with them." Kisame says and walks behind her.

Satomi sighs and walks forward, seeing the three D.R.D get back up and charged at them, Satomi quickly did a few hand signs. She quickly spat up a liquid, dirt like substance and hit the front D.R.D with the substance, it quickly stopped and began trying to remove the substance, but began slowing down, having a creaking sound from it. The D.R.D was unmoveable as the liquid substance was now solid.

The second D.R.D launched its bladed hand at her, but she dodged it and sent her fist into the chest of the D.R.D and pierced through it, quickly ripping something out and the D.R.D shut down and fell to the ground. The last D.R.D charged and managed to get behind Satomi, quickly slashing its blade across her back, leaving a ripped Akatsuki shirt and some sparks coming from her back and a small amount of blood on the blade. She quickly did a few hand signs and spun around, spraying the liquid dirt substance onto the D.R.D and it became more harder as it tried to move, but became too difficult.

"Done, now let's get this thing before we run into any more distractions." Satomi says and walks quickly down the hall with Kisame admiring her work.

Xxxxx

After a few minutes, the two reached a metal door, sensing a large amount of chakra coming from it, but knowing that it wasn't anything human. Satomi started looking at the number pad, she exhaled and a dust substance came from her mouth and covered the pad, after a few seconds, she saw fingerprints and examined them.

After several seconds, she started pressing the buttons rapidly, trying to figure out the code, and after several seconds, the doors opened. They walked in and ignored the overpowering sense of chakra, they looked and saw a very dark room, seeing several wires hanging down from the ceiling and attached to something in the shadows. "This place seems weird." Kisame says and looks around, seeing some furniture that would be in any house.

"Hi there!" Someone called out, making them look to see the wires move and a small girl around the age of eight walks out of the shadows. She wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which were also orange. Her outfit appeared mostly ragged clothes, very loose on her and had wires attached to her, some being on her limbs and the back of her head, but most her on her back.

"...Hey there, now who are you?" Kisame asked as he bends down slightly.

"I'm Fu." The girl says in a smiley tone and moved towards them. "Who are you?" Fu asked.

"Well, I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, this is my partner, Satomi Nendo." Kisame says with a toothy smirk.

"This is our target." Satomi tells him, looking around and seeing electrical pulses going through the wires.

"Target?" Fu asked in confusion.

"So you're the Seven Tailed Jinchuuriki, didn't think they'd leave you unprotected like this..." Kisame says and looks around and looks back at Fu.

"...Yeah, the people who look after me say that I help protect the city, since the demon in me helps power the sand." Fu says, already knowing about Tailed Beast.

Kisame and Satomi looked at each other and looked back at her, Kisame was about to knock the girl out, but Satomi grabbed his shoulder and looked at him. "Would you like to come with us?" She asked and gained an interested look from Fu.

"Where are you going?" Fu asked.

"We're going to take a short trip through the city and leave the country, would you like to see the world?" Satomi asked and gained an excited smile from the girl.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to see outside this tower!" Fu yelled in excitement.

Kisame chuckled slightly and grabbed his bandaged blade and smirked. "Alright then, don't move girl." Kisame says and swings his sword, cutting through the wires and caused red chakra and electrical sparks to come out and his sword started to make sounds in excitement.

The girl was highly confused and felt pain, soon several red lights and an alarm was set off, making her scared as several areas on the wall moved. The two Akatsuki members looked and saw several dozen D.R.D units come out of the wall and landed around the edge of the floor. "This could be problematic." Satomi says and sees more D.R.D units coming from the wall.

"Now this is my kind of thing." Kisame says and holds his blade, Shark Skin.

"We don't have time for this, we still have this girl and we have to leave soon." Satomi says and picks up Fu, but suddenly had a bad feeling. A metallic sound was heard from above, they looked and saw a large, red object come out of the roof, soon dropping and the two Akatsuki quickly moved as the thing smashed into the ground and caused a small explosion. Once it cleared, a twelve foot robot stood there, having four claw like legs stabbed in the ground, its body was smooth and red, being nothing more the a body with legs and a white light was on its front, standing as strong as a tank. "Well this is bad, an A.T.D (Anti-Tank Droid), even you'll have trouble with that." She says.

The A.T.D looked at the two, soon having three white orbs hovered around it. "We've got to move!" Kisame yelled, jumping as one of the orbs stopped at its front and fired. It smashes into the was ad vaporises it with a couple of D.R.D that were near it, Kisame quickly did a hand sign and sprayed out a large amount of water at the A.T.D and hits. This didn't cause anything but a small dent, the wall the A.T.D hit was now gone and showed circuits, metal parts and a hallway.

The A.T.D had another orb come to its front and it's started powering up, Satomi cursed and threw Fu into the air and quickly did a few hand signs. He breathed in and spat up a large amount of thick, dirty water and it hits the orb and part of the A.T.D body, quickly causing a small explosion. Fu was thrown through the air and Satomi quickly jumped back to catch her, but failed to notice a few D.R.D units charging, but Kisame managed to get in their way and smashed his blade against them.

Satomi caught Fu who was now scared, the D.R.D units started charging towards them, the smoke clearing and the A.T.D quickly had its orbs front in front of it. The damage being little and covered in dirt, but it did have some solid, dirt like substance on its armour.

Kisame stood in front of Satomi with a dark smirk, looking forward to fighting against the small army of Droid Units, but he soon saw the A.T.D preparing its attack. The ball shot forward, quickly turning into a few slash like glow, the D.R.D Units quickly moved and avoided the attack as it headed towards Kisame, Satomi and Fu. The two adults quickly dodged the attack and the slashes cut straight through the wall, soon causing several violent electrical surges.

Kisame cursed in pain as one of the surges hit his back. "Let's move!" Kisame yelled and grabbed Satomi who still held Fu before charging towards the large hold the A.T.D did before.

The D.R.D force charged after them, aiming to eliminate the two Akatsuki members, Kisame soon let Satomi run by herself and soon met resistance from other guards and D.R.D units. "We're going to have to make a shortcut!" Satomi yelled, pulling out her blade while holding the scared Fu in the other hand and started cutting through the wall. This was causing large amount of electricity to come out, Kisame sighed and smashed his sword into the wall and smashed through it.

The wall collapsed and a large amount of wind came from the hole, seeing outside and the city was there, dark from the sudden change in power. Lightning hit around the wall and sparking around the area, their hair stood up because of the electrical currents. "Let's go!" Kisame yelled and dove out of the hole.

Satomi looked down the halls and saw the D.R.D Units charging towards them. "Fu, hold on and don't let go!" Satomi ordered her and dove out of the hole, having Fu hold onto her tightly as ordered.

A few D.R.D Units jumped out to try and catch them, but they were out of their reach and the two Akatsuki members glide through the barren part of the city around the Mushroom Tower. The D.R.D Units fell to the ground while the other D.R.D Units in the tower watched. Kisame and Satomi had wings shoot out of their backs that helped them remain in the air, but they did know they were going to hit the ground hard while the city knew of their existence. "Where is our escape route?" Kisame asked.

"We're aiming for the Land of Rain's transport vessel outside the Sand Wall...but seeing it now, I'm guessing it'll be easy." Satomi says, looking at the walls as a large amount of sand fell from the swirling wall, but it tried to remain active.

"Sounds easy enough." Kisame says as he covered his face, bullets hitting him as the Sand's guards spotted them.

Xxxxx

Outside the city, two massive wires were attached to the walls and aimed out to the desert; a large monorail was just leaving to the borders of the Rain village. The Shinobi and people were waving their friends and family as they left, yelling was heard from behind them, they looked and saw a few people being thrown into the air. They stood there in shock as two people smashed through, both wearing Akatsuki cloaks and they jump as far as they could and landed on the monorail. "Good timing." Kisame chuckled, soon having to dodge quickly from gunshots.

"Let's get in!" Satomi says in urgency while holding onto the small girl hugging onto her.

Kisame chuckles and moves to the back and drops onto a walkway and pulls open a door near him. "Come on, ladies first." Kisame chuckles and she drops down and quickly walks in.

The two stood there, the girl still in fear as several people sat on the monorail stared at them in shock. "I'm scared." Fu whispers.

"No one move! And no one gets hurt! Unless you're a guard or Shinobi!" Kisame yells, seeing a few people standing and holding a weapon. "Thought so." Kisame chuckles and grabs his sword's hilt.

Xxxxx

It was close to morning, the Kazekage sat at his desk, a disapproving look on his person, being informed that two high ranking rogue ninja managed to capture their Seven Tailed Jinchuuriki. Now they were going to have to try and recapture her, having to use a different source of energy since he wasn't going to use his son for that purpose. The Hokage sat in the same room, worried about the Kazekage's city's protection, but he will help in any way should they not be able to retrieve the Jinchuuriki.

A female Sand ANBU appeared in the room in a bowed motion. "Lord Kazekage, we just received word from our scouts, the monorail system to the Rain Nation has collapsed, several bodies were found, but Fu was not found in the wreckage." She informed him, gaining an annoyed glare from him.

"What did you find then?" The Kazekage asked.

"Civilians, both alive and dead, our ninja and guards...but we also found a few bodies of Waterfall Shinobi...also finding one of the attackers of the Mushroom Tower gravely wounded." The ANBU informed him, making him look in shock.

"Does that mean the Waterfall Nation has our Jinchuuriki!?" The Kazekage yelled.

"Now let's not jump to conclusions." Sarutobi says and stands up.

"My Lord, I don't know, the invader wouldn't say anything, but we aim to get the information as best as possible." The ANBU says and stays bowed.

"Very well then." The Kazekage says and the ANBU vanishes in a cloud of smoke.

"So what do you plan on doing with those new prisoners?" Sarutobi asked.

"The vampires shall be thrown into the desert and they will be gunned down should they try to re-enter the city, they'll have a chance of survival if they move fast, but so far, no one has. And as for the 'charmed' people, they'll be placed in the rehabilitation prison." The Kazekage informed him and sat down while looking out of the window to see the sun. 'I wonder where she is...' he thought.

Xxxxx

At the border of the Wind Nation, a large man had just climbed a steep cliff; he stood up and held onto his arm, he had a torn, black cloak with red clouds on it. He coughed hard and began moving, he looked back at the sands and glared at it. "I hate the desert, I'm never going there again." He says and walks away. 'Can't believe that those Waterfall ninja ambushed us and captured that Jinchuuriki, shame I lost Satomi...' He thought and began walking into the Rain Nation.

He stopped when someone stood before him, looking and saw a orange haired man in the same cloak as him and face piercings and purple eyes. Kisame smirked and walked past him as the weather seemed to darken.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hope you like, fucking long I've got to say, not much on the Sand village, but you got a look and I got too sidetracked in different stories in this, review please, next one will be the Earth Nation and a small war.<p> 


End file.
